FOR MY MASTER'S PLEASURE
by kitties1ffn
Summary: This ISN'T ISS - a journey. It is based on the same story but it is how I imagine their relationship should they have decided to have VERY different limits indeed! This is NOT for the feint of heart so if you are of a tender disposition, please walk away.


**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE**

**AS I PROMISED, HERE IS MY LITTLE PERVERTED GIFT TO YOU FROM ME!**

**JINGLE BELLS, EDWARD'S BALLS ETC…**

…**..**

**This is the first of two one shots written for your delectation right out of my warped fantasising imagination.**

**IT ISN'T ISS OR ECSTD. THIS IS SOMETHING ALTOGETHER DIFFERENT ALTHOUGH IT'S BASED ON THE SAME CHARACTERS.**

**IF**** Edward and Bella had decided at some point down the line to alter their limits and to add new things to their individual repertoire, it might just have gone something like this****… **

**THIS IS VERY, VERY DIFFERENT. **

**BE WARNED!**

**THIS IS **_**SERIOUSLY**_** RUDE AND BEFORE YOU PRESS THE "COMPLAIN" BUTTON, YOU HAVE BEEN BLOODY WELL WARNED.**

**IF they decided to follow a different path, this is what could have happened. So, in that vein, it's time to crank up the ante a bit, girlies…**

**Brace yourselves…**

…

**Right. **

**This is more than a wee bit different and pervy, even for me, and it is something that I have never experienced myself, so please, PLEASE be kind! I have run it passed a few people who have done this and they say that it's done properly so I have to take their word for it.**

**If you have been paying attention to the story so far, you may have had some idea that this particular kink was on the cards because Psyche harpy lusts after it often enough!**

_**PLEASE **_** be aware that this chapter is not only BDSM ****but it is slash too****. If you are under 18 or are of a nervous disposition, please bugger off and toddle away—it's truly not for the fainthearted and I really don't want to cause offence to anyone, but this one just might do that…**

**Thank you to Laura Mars for tweaking with this. Without her, I really don't know what I would do at the moment. She is both my friend and confidante and is a blessing in my life. **

**I don't own Twilight, the lovely Stephanie Meyer does, and she would probably need oxygen after she read this. I do, however, own a vivid and filthy imagination.**

**This chapter contains a pint and a half of extra concentrated, neat, pure lemon juice in every glass SO BE WARNED.**

**All altered song lyrics are the perverted copyrighted property of Pink Ninja harpy, TLC (Tender Leather Care).**

**I dedicate this chapter to Erika, Laura, Scarlet Lily, Becky, Purradox, Arwen, Lisa, Lena, Tina, Jane, Brenda, Joyce, Edwardalltheway, Mzvez, mommymac0508, Cockerspanmum, AndreF77, MrsVixster, cbzoo, Hillybob, Jylway and all those who stuck by me despite the deleting of my original story. So many fell away, either not realising that I've returned or they didn't want to read the story again and sad as that is, most of you stayed right with me and I'm so, so grateful to you for that. If I've forgotten to add your name, forgive me, I still have the dreaded lurgies and added to that, I have old lady brain!**

**Please enjoy my ramblings. AND YES, MY AUTHOR'S NOTE IF BLOODY LONG. AND? MY STORY, MY CHOICES, I WILL WRITE WHAT I CHOOSE.**

**The harpies and I proudly, with great trepidation, give you a terribly long chapter:**

**FOR MY MASTER'S PLEASURE**

**NEW LIMITS**

**PART ONE**

HOW YOU SURPRISE ME A VERY DIFFERENT SCENE

_**Will I set up my everlasting rest?**_

_**And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars**_

_**From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last.**_

_**Arms, take your last embrace. And, lips, O you**_

_**The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss**_

_**A dateless bargain to engrossing death.**_

**William Shakespeare**

…**.**

"_**When you're walkin' down the street**__**  
**__**And the man tries to get your business**__**  
**__**And the people that you meet**__**  
**__**Want to open you up like Christmas**__**  
**__**You gotta wrap your fuzzy with a big red bow**__**  
**__**Ain't no sum bitch gonna treat me like a ho**__**  
**__**I'm a classy honey kissy huggy **_

_**lovey dovey ghetto princess**__****_

_**Cause you're filthy Oooh, and I'm gorgeous **__**  
**__**You're disgusting Oooh, and you're nasty**__**  
**__**And you can grab me oooh, cause you're nasty**__****_

_**When you're runnin' from a trick**__**  
**__**And you trip on a hit of acid**__**  
**__**You gotta work for the man**__**  
**__**But your biggest money makers' flaccid**__**  
**__**You gotta keep your shit together**__**  
**__**With your feet on the ground**__**  
**__**There ain't no one gonna listen**__**  
**__**If you haven't made a sound**__**  
**__**You're an acid junkie college **_

_**flunky dirty puppy daddy bastard**__****_

_**Cause you're filthy Oooh, and I'm gorgeous **__**  
**__**You're disgusting Oooh, and you're nasty**__**  
**__**And you can grab me oooh, cause you're nasty**__****_

_**Cause you're filthy, oooh, and I'm gorgeous**__**  
**__**Cause you're filthy, oooh, and I'm gorgeous**__**  
**__**You're disgusting, oooh, and you're nasty**__**  
**__**And you can grab me, oooh, cause you're nasty."**_

**The Scissor Sisters**

…**..…**

As time has gone by, Edward and I have settled into a happy, lust filled and exciting routine.

Despite being together for over a year, his voracious appetite for new things and an unrivalled imagination means that our time together is always fresh, and always breathtaking. We know our limits and the parameters of what is and isn't acceptable in both of our parallel relationships, but that doesn't mean to say we both don't push them from time to time.

My life is one long round of deeply fulfilling, erotic and stimulating experiences, and I'm blissfully in love with both my Master, and my darling, boyfriend and lover, Edward.

Sigh.

"_And us! You love having us around, Bella. And Vernon! Aaaah… We're all in love with Vernon and his skilled thrusting…"_ the girls say happily.

I ignore them completely.

"_Dear Vernie (dear Vernie), _

_Won't you open up your eye? _

_Dear Vernie (dear Vernie), _

_And see the cum rise, _

_Your balls are low, _

_And we will sing, that you, _

_Vern, are everything, _

_Dear Vernie, _

_Won't you open up your eye?"_

_Singing Coach harpy trills away, wonkily to the tune of the Beetles song, "Dear Prudence_," before all of the tented encampment start to sway in time with his gyrating hips making me feel sea sick.

Cordon Bleu harpy is acting as her backing singer, making sure that everyone keeps time by waving her wooden spoon as a metronome.

Domestic Goddess harpy is throwing vibrators up in the air, like some type of sex related baton and a couple of the others are waving some nasal hair pompoms around, at the behest of Cheer Leader harpy.

Their idiocy never fails to make my heart stutter in horror.

Greenie and Sarcasm harpy doo wop nicely behind the scenes, along with the ever bitchy and spiteful Nice harpy, thus giving me the fucking headache from hell. I used to love the song when it was sung by Siouxsie and the Banshees, but not anymore, thanks to those tone deaf cows.

So, as I was saying, before those bitches so rudely interrupted my train of thought; I was talking about how our life had become a well-planned, yet thoroughly exciting, routine.

Well… I _say_ routine, but Edward ensures that every scene we do is different to the last because he has the most amazingly vivid, and downright fucking filthy, imagination, and pre-empts my every need and desire.

Emotionally we are utterly content and hopelessly in love, and spend as much time together as is humanly possible, and usually this is for a minimum of six days a week to be honest.

And physically…

Fuck.

"_Let's get physical,_

_Physical, _

_I wanna get physical, _

_Let's get into physical,_

_Let us hear Vern's body talk…"_

Dance Coach harpy says, twirling and swirling around the campfire, doing high kicks and terrifying Tom with the full-on view of his tightly encased crotch as he waves his cock in his face.

Nice.

I've never felt anything like the feelings Edward conjures up in me when we are together, both as my Dominant and lover. He plays my body like a finely tuned musical instrument and calms my mind whenever I become nervous about something different or doubt myself when he pushes my soft limits. I've become an insatiable sex-addict in the fourteen months that we've been together, and he loves me for it! Considering before we met I'd been virtually dead from the waist down and very unable to orgasm, now I'm like some sort of rampant nymphomaniac.

When we're off duty, he hardly has a chance to put a foot inside my front door before I'm tearing his clothes off his fucking amazing body or am on my knees, wrestling his always ready cock out of its gabardine confinement and swallowing it down whole before his briefcase hits the floor.

I suck his cock at every given opportunity and certainly get my daily glass and a half of calcium filled goodness one way or another!

Funnily enough, he never objects.

The cats are so used to our behaviour, they scatter in disgust the second Edward's keys go in the lock because they know they will be totally surplus to any and all requirements for at least an hour as we fight to satisfy the urges that have built between us in the hours of the day that we're forced apart. We rarely get passed the hallway and we've put a thicker rug down to protect my back or knees. Ernie, it has to be said, finds our post-coital sweaty bodies rather appealing, and regularly clambers on Edward's back or chest and goes to sleep. Edward, of course, indulges his every whim and lays there, bollock naked whilst the large lump of fur snoozes.

I of course get somewhat distracted and hoik Ernie off as I start to molest Edward once more. Every time we're together feels unbelievably better than the time before and even now, he can coax pleasures and desires out of me I would have never thought possible.

My hard limits are sacrosanct, and he never, ever, pushes those, only I can request that we review and alter them. He's as obsessively anal—forgive the pun—about doing everything 'right' as I am, so I never have to be worried that he will overstep the mark as far as my wishes or my safety are concerned.

His limits have changed over the months, but only in as much as that they now correspond with mine completely, his desires and wishes hadn't altered at all, such is his confidence in his needs. I have, however, reassessed my soft limits several times, and one or two of the hard limits that I had once considered untouchable have changed to become within my things to try. Because of the fact that I have changed them twice, he has altered his so that they concur.

The longer I'm with Edward, the more I trust him, and the more I want to experience with him.

One of the most shocking things that I have discovered about myself is that I had no idea what I truly wanted or was capable of achieving—either physically or mentally—before I met him.

My other Masters were never cruel, but they didn't know me at all. They didn't even care enough to help me learn and push myself properly because they had no desire to learn about my needs, they just wanted their own immediate and selfish gratification and to get off one way or another.

From our very first meeting, Edward has only ever had my best interests at heart, and in turn, I want to give him all of me; heart, body, mind and soul.

The new list was completed seven weeks ago, around about the time of our first anniversary, and we have yet to implement any of them.

Edward had taken me away for a weekend filled with fucking and debauchery in a large country house set in hundreds of acres of woodland. It was amazing and unbelievably, not only did he book the entire house just for the two of us, insisting that we only had staff in the mornings and in time for dinner late in the evening—he even managed to find new things to fuck me with.

He took his robes and wig with him—I can't resist him when he's wearing those—and held a mock trial. Every time I 'failed' he used a different kind of impact toy to punish me. I failed everything, obviously. He then fucked me with a truncheon as I was strung up, hanging a bit like a spider in a web between the posts of the bed, using it like some sort of mock St Andrews cross, wearing nothing but his wig.

Christ knows what the staff must have thought was being done to me—I'm not silent when I cum at the best of times, but this was something else altogether. I came so many times when he flogged me all over my breasts, belly and upper thighs that I almost collapsed, hanging like some sort of warped marionette with its strings stretched or cut in front of him, dribbling, unable to close my mouth.

Both times my limits have been altered, I've been the one to ask to rewrite my lists and have done so excitedly, willingly and enthusiastically. Edward has never instigated the changes and he has asked me again and again whether I'm sure. I AM sure. I trust him implicitly and I want to experience all and everything with this perfect man. There are still things I would never consider trying, of course, and these are set in stone as far as we are both concerned. For example cutting, blood play, breath play, piercing, tattooing, and anything to do with fire. Thankfully these are also things that Edward would never want us to try either.

Added to this, anything to do with messy play is out of the question; golden showers, SCAT and so forth are still very obviously a no-no for both of us, what with our OCD tendencies, this would kill us both!

I added caning the first time I requested changes, just three months after we'd first met. It was my decision, of course, and I wanted to give this gift of trust and final submission to Edward as a present to show my love and adoration. He fought against it at first and refused to sign the new contract for days. He was seriously concerned that I was doing this purely to make him happy and said that it wasn't something he needed in comparison to what I gave him. It was only when I discussed it with Katy and Jacob as a way of talking through my issues. Carlisle called a meeting between all of us and only when I sat and explained what I wanted and why I wanted it did Edward understand my reasoning. The look on his face as I sat, surrounded by four strong, powerful dominants and told him that he meant more to me than life itself and that I wanted to experience every facet of our relationship with him, and only him, made me cry.

We signed our contracts there and then and Katy told us we were a couple of saps. Jacob was cock of the hoop, having introduced us and Carlisle seemed genuinely happy for us both, although he did spend a little too long stroking Edward's hair for my liking…

He still loves him. It's abundantly obvious to everyone that he is still totally besotted by Edward but no one ever talks about it and Katy and Edward are comfortable with it, so we all just leave it alone.

Edward was so overwhelmed that he fucked me all the way home. Poor Dean… the car was in a terrible mess when we eventually clambered out.

He loves all forms of caning, and when he walked into the playroom the day after the alterations, he was overwhelmed to find me already in there, on my knees in my submissive position with my head lowered and thighs widely spread. Instead of the usual position, hands clasped, locked behind my back, my arms were outstretched with my palms up. I was holding a slender cane with a jewelled handle as an offering to him. It had a label attached that read _"To use as you will on your possession. I love and trust you with every part of me… always." _

He almost cried when he read that and when I told him that I'd had it made especially for him and had been ruminating this idea for a few weeks before I'd asked to change my limits, he was so overwhelmed that he came in his jeans without me even touching him.

That was such a wonderful night.

Watching Edward struggle to control himself as he stroked the bamboo between his long fingers was fucking hot. But when he trailed it over my naked body and shook in excitement, well… that was almost as erotic as when he touched me with his own hands.

If I'd known how breathtaking being caned by him could feel, I would have asked him to beat me with it from day one.

He sat on the couch and had me lay across his legs with my face on a cushion on the sofa seat. He massaged my bottom with his hands, stroking and kneading until my flesh was warm and tingling. He then used his palms to lightly tap my quivering skin from my mid thighs all the way to the top of my buttocks. When I was shaking in desperation, he started using his new toy to barely hit me with. It felt otherworldly and I bit into his denim knee in a bid to control myself. As the thwacks increased a little, the roughness of his jeans rubbed against my clitoris and by the time I'd counted twenty surprisingly firm smacks, I shuddered, shook and screeched my way through the most intense orgasm I'd ever achieved through impact play—even stronger than when he had me suspended by the chains from the ceiling as he hit me with his thick brown belt.

He told me to verbalise as and when I chose and as I told him I loved him, adored him, worshiped him, wanted him and thought that he was the most fucking amazing man on the planet, his hits increased, along with his rasping breathing. For the second time in as many hours, he came inside his jeans!

The next time he caned me, he had me tied to his St Andrews cross with bondage tape and leather straps. He had a large plug in my backside and vibrating eggs inside my pussy as he built up a strong rhythmic routine, grunting in his desperate arousal behind me. As I came, jerking in my restraints, he was so overwhelmed by the affect this new sensation was having on me, unable to control himself; he came all over my back and legs.

I loved the fact that he was so overcome that he… came!

Caning is now a well-used and established part of our play time and he can make me cum from merely hitting my breasts and pussy with well placed, rhythmic slaps and strangely enough, the restraint needed to ensure that he hit me with just the right amount of force meant that physically and mentally he was exhausted at the end of these scenes. He still gets slightly nervous about these sessions because he knows the level of trust I have placed in him because of my past experiences.

Yet in the midst of all of this perfection, I still struggle to restrain myself when I'm near him. More than once, I've been punished with his hand—never with the cane—after I'd bounced all over him without permission as he laid slumped on the floor after he orgasmed. I can't help myself sometimes… he loves it really.

…..

Today is a very special day because I know for a fact that Edward has bought several new impact toys and has promised me a long protracted weekend of fucking and I had to spend the last five days without either touching him or masturbating.

I'm on the point of exploding but he said that it would be worth it in the end. Every night he would take a long shower—I fucking knew he was wanking himself off, I could hear the grunts as he did so—before he came to bed, wrapped himself around me and went to sleep. Most nights, I was so desperate that I had started to stare at the tiles in the morning in a bid to find some of his left over jizz.

Pathetic and more than a little unhygienic I know, but that's how bloody desperate he has made me and it has just about killed me to not be able to touch him or to get any kind of release. Thinking that I was being sneaky and that he wouldn't be able to resist me anymore than I can resist him, I decided to fuck him when he was asleep. Hoping above all hope that he wouldn't be able to stop once we'd started. I forgot that he was an experienced, bloody minded Dominant. On Tuesday evening, a whole twenty four hours after the enforced orgasm drought—for me—had been implemented I had waited until Edward started to snore softly and rolled him onto his back. After stroking myself several times to make sure I was suitably wet enough to handle his massive appendage, I knelt high on my knees on the bed beside him and carefully straddled him.

Despite staying completely still as Edward grunted in his sleep, the second my wet crotch had come into Vernon's proximity, he lifted his head up. And despite being fast asleep, curled in Edward's crotch, he had started to sniff me out, getting hard in less than five seconds flat as he waved in the darkness trying to burrow his way inside of me.

The harpies began running around, high fiving each other, and my optic nerve, the stupid bitches, making my eye water as they did so. Watching Edward's face carefully in the moonlight as the Ninja harpies—dressed from head to toe in black—rushed about trying to help me—with what, I have no idea but at least they were trying—I lowered myself onto his erection in one smooth movement, sitting down on top of him, once he was buried up to the hilt in my hot, desperately needy body.

He groaned and rolled his hips, pushing his cock even further up inside me as I arched my back and started to rock myself frantically against his body as I scraped my nails along his pectorals. Snapping his eyes open, he dug his fingers into my hips as he jerked upwards, fucking me hard and fast without saying a word as I bucked and jerked on top of him, squeezing and pinching my own breasts as I ground my clit against his pubic bone, feeling my inner walls begin to flutter as I did so.

"Fuck… baby… do that again… ugh… just like that… that…" he mumbled as I squeezed my muscles repeatedly in a bid to make myself cum as quickly as possible before he realised what I was doing.

Too late.

All of a sudden he stopped and held me still. "What the fuck are you doing, Bella?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep as he looked at me and scowled. "Remember my rules for this week? Are you disobeying me? Yes you fucking are! Bella! Why are you doing this?"

"No! Edward! I can't help myself! I need you! Please don't make me wait! I'm desperate and I don't want to masturbate! I want you and Vernon! Please! Don't stop because… please… oh God…" I said as I jerked frantically against him. "Please! Love! I'm going to cum! Don't you dare stop!" I barked out into the darkness as I fought to rub myself against him.

I squealed loudly as he grabbed my upper arms painfully hard and squeezed before he all but threw me off of him, yanking my pussy away from his glistening, ram rod straight, and rock hard cock.

Landing on my back, he chuckled darkly before he straddled my belly and sat back heavily on my upper thighs.

"Don't move…" he grunted as he started to masturbate himself. I tried to grab at him to help him, but he stopped, grabbed my wrists and knelt on my forearms, pinning me down as I shook and jerked on the bed below him. Watching my face, he started to tug his cock and balls quickly, licking his lips as I whined and writhed. Mere minutes later he came, yelling loudly as he splattered his jizz all over my breasts and neck as I lay there, grumbling in frustration. "I… fucking… Christ…" he panted as he lay on his back, breathing heavily in the silence of his bedroom. "I told… you… you… that… I wasn't… going to… to… fuck you… this week… Bella. Didn't I?"

"Huh!" I grunted, angrily.

"For… for this…" he said, "For this, I would normally… normally… spank you, but… I think you might… just like… that…" he said, turning to look at me, grinning as my face dropped in horror. Not only was I not going to be fucked, but I wasn't even going to get any form of impact play either. "Thanks for the foreplay… that was a great… orgasm!" he laughed as he yanked the duvet up around his naked body, rolled over and within minutes he was snoring again.

Grumbling, I stamped into his en suite and had a shower as he slept the sleep of the fucking innocents, before I stormed into my submissives room and slept there for the night. Before I had a shower, I scraped his now cold cum off my body and swallowed it down.

He was still laughing about it the next morning.

Bastard.

So, as you can imagine, my mood has darkened with every passing day and my desperation has reached fever pitch.

The girls are no better and now form an orderly conga line, snaking their way around the tents, the metronome clicking away at its usual uneven rhythm, and begin warbling away, yet again.

Sigh.

"_It's 6.00 o'clock and seconds feel like hours as I sit here and watch them tick away, and just the thought of seeing you again, I wanna sing, I've been longing for this day, I've been waiting for this day…"_ they sing out.

Fuck it all.

Usually, we would have played on a Friday night but because of my infringement to his rules, he had added an extra day as a punishment and when he told me this on Thursday, after cancelling our Wednesday session as well, I was heartbroken.

A tear slides down my face as I remember how I felt when he rang me on Friday evening. He had made me listen as he masturbated himself to orgasm because I disobeyed him earlier in the week.

"Punishment over, baby, and tomorrow we will play, and play long and hard as we have a week to catch up with." He said, quietly as I cried in frustration. "Have you learned your lesson?" he asked, quietly.

"Yes, Master. Thank you for punishing me." I said quietly, feeling suitably subdued and abashed.

I shouldn't ever try to get the better of Edward, I really shouldn't; I lose every sodding time!

It would appear that my subconscious knows me better than I had given it credit for.

"_Of course I do!"_ Subconscious harpy says gleefully. _"Hurry up, we need the pantry restocked. We're hungry!"_

Sigh.

…..

I've acted out most of my original fantasies in the past fourteen months and have added a few new ones in the recent amendments of our limits. Master has always made sure that my needs are met, to the very best of his abilities, and I think he is more than pleasantly surprised at my new inclusions because some of the new limits were things that I hadn't even contemplated before I met Edward.

Edward had emailed me yesterday and told me to make sure I was completely exfoliated, saying that my skin must be massaged with the very best essential oils to ensure it is satiny soft, my laser treatments were to be up to date, and I was to be well rested.

He said that I was not to go to him on Friday night as I usually would; I was to do my beautifying ablutions instead—this wasn't part of the punishment—the lack of orgasms were—and I should sleep as much as possible, and was to arrive at his house at 8.00 am sharp on Saturday morning.

Ensuring that I work my arse off all day, I stay in the office for an extra hour, clearing my inbox for the first time in weeks. I even make sure that I eat three good, nutritious meals, and drink plenty of water, adding sunflower seeds and extra fruit during the day for added energy because however hard the last five days have been, I know that he will make it up to me over the weekend.

At lunchtime, I take myself shopping for a full hour with one of my credit cards provided for my submissive time, with Jessica dragging along behind me, bemoaning the fact that Edward is much more generous than Jake.

Sigh.

Dashing around the shops like a whirling dervish, I stock up on some extra saucy underwear for the weekend, as well as several new dresses, skirts, suits, trousers, cardigans, tops and blouses from Vivienne Westwood, Gant, and Stella McCartney. I also buy four new pairs of shoes, with matching bags.

Shit.

Edward will freak.

He thinks I have obsessive compulsive footwear disorder…

I use Edward's cards all the time now. It still makes me slightly uncomfortable, but I gave up battling him over using them a long time ago, and have an unlimited budget that I try not to abuse, but sometimes fail. He never complains. He wants me to look perfect at all times and says that money is for spending so I'm to enjoy myself and indulge my every whim so that I in turn can indulge his.

Which I do.

Sigh.

He's so good to me, and I know that I am a really lucky girl.

The afternoon flies by, and I'm still raring to go, energy wise, as my bus winds its way through the crowded late afternoon streets, heading towards the spa in Covent Garden with Jessica for a whole raft of beauty treatments which will ensure I fulfil his requirements fully.

I'm primped, preened, scrubbed, scraped, and tweezered for two hours, and am so relaxed by the time they have finished with me, that I take a cab home, sharing it with an equally knackered Jessica.

My monthly lasering was done on Wednesday so my nether regions and beautifully smooth and silky and Edward will be thrilled. Especially as the hair had started to sprout again and when he went down on me on Sunday, he told me that I had a five o'clock shadow, just like his face and that he now had stubble burn!

Ugh.

Several hours, and lots of pampering later, I look, despite all their hard work, a total wreck. Even my hair is oily and straggly as I drag myself in the car, hauling copious amounts of bags with me, because I couldn't be arsed to wash it after my massage and the oil is a good treatment for it.

My flat is wonderfully clean again, as I drag my knackered arse inside and lock the door. I check my answer phone and drink some water, and after feeding and grooming the cats, I unpack my new things, and pack a bag for the next day.

Still buzzing with the excitement of what the next day might hold, I do an hour's yoga to stretch and relax me further, before I have a long, hot shower, washing the oil out of my hair now, and pull on a t-shirt and thong before I eat a toasted sandwich.

After answering a few emails, I work for an hour, making further alterations to the chapter I'm working on, before I clamber into bed. Laying there with the shutters open, watching the cat's fannying about the garden in the early morning dimness, I know that I will struggle to get to sleep; it never comes easily to me, unless I have had orgasms induced by Edward of course.

Even masturbation, still not permitted without express instruction from my Master, doesn't knock me out, so I get back out of bed and work for an hour on the computer instead.

I really am sad to be losing one play night with him, but he is my Master and he knows what's best for me, so I do as I am told and make no negative comment to him when he rings me to tell me that he loves me and to tell me to sleep well.

He tells me off a little bit for working instead of resting but tells me that if I go to bed and sleep right now, I won't be punished tomorrow and I might just be allowed to cum when he shows me my surprise.

Fuck.

"Um, what surprise?" I ask, quietly.

"Well, my darling Isabella," he drawls, "If I told you what it was right now, it wouldn't be much of a surprise, now would it? All I will say is, that you have never experienced anything like it so if I was you, I would get some sleep and dream of the most perverted scenes that you can possibly envisage, baby, and even then, you won't even be half way right!"

Squeaking loudly, I huff and flop backwards on my bed. "That's so mean!" I say, sulking.

"Don't sulk, angel," he says, "Dream of the most intense orgasms that you could ever imagine and I might just let you have one tomorrow. And, if you're a good girl, I might mark you with the cane with my name on it in the morning…"

Holy fuck…

I am guaranteed not to sleep now!

…**.…**

Saturday morning dawns bright and sunny, and Edward had messaged me before I even work up to tell me that he has decided that we will be in the playroom for the entire day. This is my favourite room in my beautiful Masters house, and in the entire world, universe and beyond come to that. The thought of spending a long, passionate, and hopefully deeply debauched, day in there makes me shudder and arousal to stream out of my poor, swollen pussy.

The room is still painted a deep, dark, twilight blue, with deep blue blinds and dark wooden furniture, but now there are a few velvet, suede and devoire cushions on the bed and chesterfield. Edward always ensures that there is a vase of brightly coloured, fragrant flowers in the bathroom that coordinate with the rose patterned towels.

It's like being wrapped in a dark, luxurious cave when you enter the large space. The entire attic of the nine-bedroomed huge Georgian house has been given over to a room that ensures that I am indulged in all levels of pleasure, pain, passion and torture.

Sigh.

"_Yes, sigh!"_ Pink Ninja harpy says, longingly.

The whole room is lit from beneath the cornicing around the top of the room and when we are in here for any length of time, light and dark, day and night blurs to the point where you have no idea even what day it is, let alone what time it is.

It's my personal heaven—my sexual and spiritual sanctuary, the place where the real "Isabella" comes out to play.

"_It's decorated sooooo tastefully, Bella,"_ Interior Decorator harpy says, "_that it's obvious that YOU had nothing to do with it!"_

Great.

"_I wonder if Tanya helped to decorate this room, Bella?"_ Paranoia harpy asks, grinning.

Sighing deeply, I answer her, "No, it was all designed by Edward, with help from no-one other than Jasper and Annabelle. You all know this. So shut the fuck up. Okay? Now why don't you just fuck off and quit trying to make me feel insecure. I don't need any negativity today, fuckers! OR I won't swallow his cum, I will spit it out and you will all starve to fucking death!" I hiss.

Ugh.

They look at me in horror before they nod and sit down quietly on the floor of my brain.

I've experienced both pleasure and pain in every corner of this beautiful room, and on every piece of apparatus. I've been tortured to the very edges of my sanity in this blue womb-like space and it's my personal paradise.

Edward has bought and added to his huge range of equipment, gadgets and gizmos frequently as my limits and craving for new sensations have increased and changed in the last fourteen months.

Obviously, this time last year, I would have run screaming if Master had come near me with a cane, now I help him choose new ones all the time. Our latest one was handmade as a present to my Master from his grateful submissive. His name is laser etched into the body of the cane in such a way that for the briefest of time, after he hits me with it, I'm marked with "_Property of Edward A. Cullen_" and he struggles not to cum the second he sees that.

That was money well spent...

"_You mean you would have run away from caning! You would have run away! WE were NEVER scared of the cane, Bella!"_ Chief BDSM Advisor harpy says tutting disapprovingly.

Fucking lying bitches! They used to be more terrified of a cane than I was, hiding and quaking inside the folds of my hemispheres and refusing to come out until the mere thought of caning left my brain!

I now actively crave it and ask for more of it constantly when we discuss our scenes on a Sunday evening.

"_We love the cane! And you are now rapidly becoming a total cane h00r!"_ Dominatrix harpy says, clapping her hands excitedly as I nod in agreement.

Erotic caning is the most fantastic form of impact play, and although I love all forms of being beaten with an implement, caning is my favourite and I want it all the time now!

I do love impact play…

"_Your arse is always crimson these days, so yes, we know that, bitch!"_ Domestic Goddess harpy says, frantically trying to buff up the tent poles with 'Mr Spunk' harpy furniture polish. "_Have you thought about using the stuff in the play room? To clean the play equipment?"_

Nice.

"That play equipment gets polished, inadvertently, with plenty of Edward's jizz, thanks very much!" I chuckle as I sit down and brush my hair.

Master has increased my range of desires, wants and needs to a whole new level and he happily obliges when I express a desire to add to my limits.

I try hard to please him at all times and be the perfect submissive that he deserves, and needs me to be.

Although I do admit that sometimes, just sometimes, I am deliberately wilful because I like the feeling that I get during and after a punishment spanking.

"_Like it? Are you nuts?"_ Pink Ninja harpy says, covering her arse cheeks with her spread out hands, and turning the colour of dried, powdery clay in horror.

Well, I don't _like _a punishment spanking, it hurts like hell, but I like the fire that appears in Masters eyes, and the way my body sings afterwards as he massages my burning flesh.

He knows that I do this deliberately and I always end up getting more spanks than normal for my defiance.

Stretching in bed, I can scarcely move with the cats that are dotted all over my bed and I squint in the dazzling sunlight that glares through the freshly cleaned window panes, blinding my tired eyes in the process.

"_Go back to sleep!"_ the harpies hiss at me from inside their yellow tent, "_You kept us awake all night you bitch, tossing and turning. We're knackered! Close your eyes!"_

Sigh.

But they're right; I must have driven the nuts. I know that at some point, I had fallen asleep, but I had been up and down, peeing and drinking water, for ages before I managed to nod off. My mind had whirled and raced with visions of things that Edward and I had done to one another over the last fourteen months, and by 2.00 am, I was so desperate, that I seriously considered raiding my toy chest to assuage my yearning.

I somehow managed to follow his rules and desisted.

Sigh.

Dragging my weary carcass out of bed, I trawl through my wardrobes trying to decide what to wear. I have more clothes than I know what to do with, and add to them at all too regular intervals! I have long given up arguing with Edward about my desire to pay for all my own clothing, underwear and footwear, as well as beauty treatments.

Frankly, if I don't go out and buy things, Edward does with the aid of personal shoppers not to mention the interfering cows, otherwise known as Annabelle, Rosalie and Jessica.

He likes me to look my best at all times and frankly, my salary just won't allow for the level of expenditure this entails any longer. We entertain at least four times a month either at his home, or out in a restaurant, and Edward insists that I wear something new every time.

Jessica is green with envy, but as I pass on some of my cast offs her way, she is appeased most of the time.

I shop online a great deal as I have scant free time, but once a month, Edward and I shop together. He hires a personal shopper in Harrods, Harvey Nicks and Liberty and dozens of outfits of every description, and for every occasion, await us when we get there. More often than not, I drop to my knees and give him a blow job in the small, private dressing room but once or twice, we've actually fucked when we've been completely overcome, especially when I strip off to begin with.

We do the same at Agent Provocateur, La Perla and Coco de Mer, as well as many famous designers shops.

Fashionista and Shopaholic harpy are now out of bed, and bouncing unattractively up and down, waving their saggy tits about in excitement as I look through my things. Mercenary bitches.

Edward hasn't told me what to wear for today, so I decide to dress up because I haven't been touched by him for days. I have a feeling today is going to be even more amazing than usual, so I decide to go all out.

Spending longer than usual in the shower, I scrub and scrape every part of my body once more, deeply conditioning my hair, plucking any stray, errant hairs that the beautician had missed.

Drying my hair thoroughly, I spend the longest time straightening it but leave it down, pushing the front back with a black suede headband and smoothing a little serum through it to attempt to keep the frizz at bay for at least a few hours.

It reaches my waist now when it is straightened, like a shiny, silky, smooth mahogany curtain.

Edward loves my hair.

"_I'm surprised you aren't bald, the way he yanks you around by it!"_ Geriatric Hairdresser harpy says, shaking her head disapprovingly.

More arousal trickles out of me.

Thanks, bitch!

He likes it when I ride him when we're off duty, and it hangs over us both, and covers us completely like a wavy curtain.

So do I, for that matter…

It feels like we are hidden from the world inside our own little tent and he hangs on to it at every given opportunity.

When I'm on submissive duty, he likes to use it as reins and even as a way to pull me across the floor.

I like that too…

"_We like it when you suck his cock and swallow his cum, just saying like…" _Sarcasm harpy huffs, waving her club foot around.

Ignoring her, I put on my latest Agent Provocateur corset. It's made from black Chantilly lace with a red underlay, along with the tiniest black lace thong ever made. Black silk stockings with seams up the back and sky-high black Suede Louboutin stilettos, with their trademark red soles, complete the look.

I turn this way and that, ensuring that I look okay.

Edward will like this outfit…

Arousal trickles out of me as I think of his reaction to this particular ensemble, he does love a corset, especially when he undoes the laces with his teeth, or as he has done on more than one occasion, when he has cut me out of it with a pair of nail scissors when he couldn't wait any longer to get to me…

Shit.

Just the mention of his name turns me on and my clit throbs and pulses.

"_Because you iz a h00r!"_ Pearly Necklace Queen harpy says, clapping her hands.

Ugh!

Sitting at my dressing table, I decide to put on heavy eye make-up, and a stain of blood red lipstick. I had already painted my nails the same glossy red colour, both sets the night before; I smile, because I look like a scarlet woman.

Wandering around my flat for a little while, trying to calm my excitement a bit, I talk to the babies, explaining to them that I was sorry to be leaving them again, I ensure that they have enough food to feed a large feline army, rather than only until this evening when Mrs Collins arrives!

They ignore me and go back to sleep once they have eaten their food.

Once I have finished tidying up and reload the dishwasher, I spray perfume over my hair and onto the soles of my feet.

I finish packing my small bag with a pair of loose, navy blue linen trousers and a vest top in the same colour. I pop some midnight blue, French ballet pumps into the bag too, if this is going to be an intense and very tiring weekend, as I imagine it will be, then I'm going to need a comfortable, rather than sexy outfit, to wear home tomorrow afternoon and although I have almost as many clothes at Edward's as I do here now, I want this outfit in particular just in case I'm very sore.

I pack my large, black, suede handbag with all the usual girlie detritus that I require, despite having the exact same things available at Edward's house, but like a good Girl Guide, I like to be prepared for every eventuality.

"_All your usual shit you mean?"_ Bitch Slap harpy asks, raising an eyebrow.

Fucking hell. They never let up.

I finish my day's apparel off with a tight, black, silk Dolce and Gabbana dress. It's very short and the tightness around my legs makes it quite hard to sit down. It isn't exactly a suitable outfit for breakfast time, but in all honesty, I'm hoping not to be in it for very long and Edward loves to see me dressed like this. The way it constricts my body makes me walk straighter and feels sensuous as I move and my stockinged legs slip against one another.

A black trench coat, from the same designer that I carry over my arm, completes my outfit.

I'm far too excited to take public transport, so I take a cab as I prefer to do when I'm dressed quite as provocatively as this. Edward doesn't like anyone looking at me too closely, but conversely he is very proud when they do. Typical man. Chuckling to myself, I order a taxi, having made sure I've packed everything I need first.

Everything else I may require is already at the house waiting for me in my submissive quarters, but I usually double up. I can't risk letting Edward down in any way. I spray my favourite perfume, Pure Poison by Dior, into my hair once again, so as not to leave any "taste" on my skin, kiss my babies, lock up my flat and jump into the cab.

Mrs Collins is looking after my cats as usual when Mike isn't free to help out, and although I know she loves them and will take care of them, I still hate to leave them as much as I do.

The cab takes off through the early morning traffic at an alarming speed, and I watch London speed past me.

It is a pretty, sunny, slightly crisp, early morning.

It will be warm later on, I know, the shimmering haze indicates as much, but right now, there is still an early morning freshness and the damp dew covers the ground making everywhere sparkle and glisten.

The playroom has air conditioning and under floor heating, as well as concealed radiators, so that it's always a constant temperature, ensuring that the weather outside is an irrelevance to us.

The traffic is building steadily as we drive along grimy, shabby, Holloway Road.

God, I love London, and despite living here for all my life, it still inspires me and I see something fresh and new every day.

We climb steeply upwards, leaving Islington, and heading towards Highgate and I look out of the window, smiling. The girls are all pressed forwards, leaning on my optic nerve, having a good look at the sites of north London as we zoom passed them, thus blurring my vision and making my left eye water horribly.

Ugh.

After we pass Dick Whittington's stone cat in its caged enclosure and the huge hospital named after the Lord Mayor of times gone by, St Joseph's Catholic Church rises above me on my left as I ascend Highgate Hill. Its huge, verdigris domes are visible for miles around, like a beacon.

Opposite it is an enormous 1930's block of flats, stunningly beautiful, and is magnificently preserved in all its original splendour and I stare at it longingly. I love all things art deco and often wish that I'd bought an apartment here, but if I had, my babies wouldn't have had their own garden in which to stalk killer green fly in. The entire area has a proliferation of trees and is very lovely but there is a huge communal garden and that isn't what I wanted.

Waterlow Park is also on my left, above the church as the hill climbs higher, and it leads to Highgate Cemetery.

"_Highgate Cemetery! There's meant to be a vampire in there, Bella!" _Vampire harpy says gleefully.

I pretend to have lost the power of hearing because although I love all things vamp, this cemetery has always given me the collywobbles, especially after the night that I ran away from Edward's house and panicked that I was being followed. It was my own footsteps, echoing on the York stone paving, that I could hear…

Yeah…

The trees in the park are turning autumnal early this year, with tinges of clashing colour changes, tipping the edges beautifully. It's mid-September and varying shades of red, orange, gold and yellow, with a smattering of green, make the trees look wonderful. Nell Gwynne's house stands proudly in its midst of the park and before that, it had been the home of the Lord Mayor of London.

Highgate is such an old and stunningly pretty 'village' within London and is full of Georgian grandeur.

Regal and exclusive, and way out of the price bracket of most Londoners, it sits atop a hill with London spread out below. The spire of St Paul's Cathedral is exactly the same height at the park and it's a wonderful place to spend a relaxing Sunday afternoon enjoying afternoon tea. Edward and I often walk there together and weather permitting; we lie on the grass and read to one another, often from our erotic book collections. This quite often leads to Edward sticking me on his back and running us home for a quickie against the inside of the front door.

Happy days.

Passing through the main street of shops, I smile as we turn left to the village green complete with the ubiquitous duck pond. Granite Georgian houses and quaint little shops vie for space. It is a beautiful, lovely, elegant, cute, oldie worldy, majestic part of London, and is, in a word—special.

My Master lives in the midst of all of this. Well, he would do really, wouldn't he? He is special too.

Pulling up outside of his home, I leave the cab, smoothing my hair and clothes as I walk through the gate briskly, my spiked heels clicking on the mellow coloured stone path before I climb the steep steps to his door.

The front garden is minimal, no colour other than green and the grey and purple of the lusciously fragrant smelling lavender plants. It's neat, tidy and precisely elegant with a sophisticated edge, just like Edward.

I ring the bell, feeling suddenly nervous. Although I have my own keys, I never use them at a weekend unless that forms part of my instructions and he hasn't told me to let myself in today.

Preparing myself, I lower my head and put my bags down before I clasp my hands behind my back. I can hear Master coming down the stairs and my heart rate increases, even the palms of my hands start to sweat. Just the mere thought of him makes adrenaline spike in my blood, he has such a profound effect on me even before I can see him or smell him.

Closing my eyes, I inhale and exhale several times before I drop my head lower, and I don't move, even when I hear him open the door.

For the longest moment, Edward says nothing, and I don't move a muscle.

"Hello, my angel," Master says brightly, making me smile but, I still look down and don't respond. "Answer the one who owns you, please, Isabella," he says, lowering his voice, making my blood pound through my veins as he does so. "And then follow me."

"Good morning, Master. I've missed you." I say, quietly and honestly, as I bend down to pick my bags up.

He steps back and waves his hand, and I walk into the large foyer ahead of him. Immediately, ever the gentleman, Edward helps me with my coat and bags; I still haven't looked at him, other than at his, beautiful, bare feet, and as I shiver with anticipation and excitement, he takes me by the arm and leads me into the kitchen.

Tingles thrum through my body just at this slight touch as he wraps one arm around my shoulders.

"Sit down please, Isabella," he instructs, lowering his voice.

Shuddering as Domward's oral skills work their magic, I do as I am told and take my seat at the island.

"_Oral skills!"_ Pink Ninja harpy yells, making me jerk slightly.

Bitch.

"Today is going to be a long and very intense session and you really need to keep your strength up," he says. "So, I want you to eat, and relax. Okay?" he asks. He hasn't told me to respond so I don't, I just continue looking down at the granite work top.

"_Oh, Bella!" _Dominatrix harpy says, "_Long and VERY intense? What the hell is he going to do to us?"_ she says, excitedly.

Ugh.

"Me, bitch, what will he be doing to ME!" I bark at them.

"Very long, very different, protracted, exciting, demanding, rewarding, passionate, exhausting, mentally and physically unique, and very intense, Isabella," he says, a smile colouring his voice.

Again my lips curl up into a smile and desire surges through me, and although I can feel my face getting hot and my breathing hitches accordingly, I still remain looking downwards, perfectly submissive.

"Gosh. A long and intense session girls!" I whisper.

The harpies have now stripped down to their fetching PVC thongs in various ice-cream colours.

Ewww!

I hope they've used powder along the crack of their arses to prevent chaffing or that is gonna hurt! The last time they forgot, they walked around like they had horses between their legs for days!

But at least I guess the colours are quite subtle for them…

Shudder.

"_We prefer cumflour to talc, Bella!"_ Gastronome harpy shouts loudly into my left ear, "_That way, if we need a snack, well, there is always something available to munch on,"_ she says grinning, and Psyche harpy licks her lips lasciviously.

Ugh.

I sit silently with my head still bowed towards the kitchen island and stroke my fingers across it gently. This smooth, granite island has been the scene of many a debauched and depraved moment. The whole kitchen has, in fact, been the site of many an intense fucking session, and that started way back in our first trial weekend together. And, just as he promised that first night, he has fucked me many times on his beautiful Lacanche stove. And, just as he predicted, I screamed the place down as I orgasmed whilst bouncing on his cock, with my arse cheeks balanced on the metal towel bar and my head on the spotlessly clean burners.

The kitchen is, I guess, a room of absolute debauchery where we're concerned.

Well.

Strike that.

The entire house and garden has been the site of our frenetic fucking, thankfully. The trees at the end have been the site of many a fuck, and two Sunday's ago is a case in point.

We had a picnic lunch in the trees and after we'd eaten, he made love to me slowly and tenderly. After I'd cum several times, he tied me to one of the trees, making me wrap my arms around the trunk before he bound my wrists with his belt. After snapping a thin, green branch off a shrub, he whipped me until I humped frantically against the rough bark, and I came so hard, that my cum ran down my legs. After he'd licked me clean, he used some of the left over butter from our lunch as lube and fucked my arse until we both came, shouting loudly.

Christ only knows what his neighbours must have thought we were doing… I was surprised that the police didn't come knocking to be honest. It was a wonderful afternoon… and unsurprisingly, we both caught the sun on places that rarely get exposed to the great outdoors.

I love it when Edward says, "Scene over," on a Sunday afternoon, meaning that we are just 'us' again, after we've discussed our weekend. There is something so fucking arousing about Edward in low-slung jeans, cooking for me, or reading and wearing his glasses whilst I work at the kitchen island, that is totally and utterly irresistible to me, and I frequently launch myself at him in here.

I have to be honest; I don't always wait until he says those words. And although I try really hard to adhere to his rules, just now and then, my desire takes over. Without saying a word, my body goes into overdrive, and I tackle him before I fuck him senseless.

He never objects to these encounters, in fact, he's a more than willing participant and I think he teases and tempts me in those jeans on purpose. But however much he does or doesn't encourage me, he does frequently punish me for my infringements.

I like it when he does that.

One Wednesday for example, I had been specifically forbidden from wearing any underwear to his house. Instead, I arrived wearing wholly inappropriate outer apparel, so short that my clitoris was almost visible to the driver, and I knew for a fact that the crack of my bare backside certainly was,as I clambered out of the cab door. Edward had raged at me and dragged me over the threshold. He'd roared at me in anger, pushed me against the wall, slammed the door closed with his foot and lifted my skirt up. He'd grinned at me as he slid down my body slowly, after he hooked my right leg over his shoulder, before he licked and fucked me with his tongue for what felt like hours

When I couldn't stand the slow torture any longer, and he refused to increase the speed or pressure of his licks, no matter how much I begged and pleaded as I tugged and pulled his hair, I shoved him away, wrestled him to the ground and sat on his face.

This forced his tongue up inside me, and I ground against him, hard, rubbing my clit against his nose, until I came, flooding his mouth as I did so.

Edward came in his trousers without either of us touching his cock yet again. This is becoming a bit of a habit to be honest... He was so aroused and overwhelmed by my forcefulness, he then tied me to a footstool in the drawing room, and I had the spanking of a lifetime for that rule break!

I didn't mind, I came again as he spanked me and my clit rubbed against the rough brocade of the stool!

Sigh.

He gave up punishing me as I orgasmed, and fucked my arse instead, and we both came, so it was a win, win situation all round!

Happy days.

Smiling at the memories, I dare to raise my eyes and turn my attention back to him as I can hear him moving around, preparing something. My breathing hitches as my excitement mounts.

What is Master going to do to me?

A long and tiring session?

Shit…

The girls are in their tent, under their quilt, with their sleep masks on whilst Dance Coach harpy sings them Brahms lullaby.

"Why on earth are you lot going back to sleep? You've only just got up?" I ask, stunned.

"_If we're going to have a long and tiring session, we need to keep our strength up!" _they say tutting loudly as if I am totally vacant.

"Maybe you need to eat?" I ask, warily, "Have you had breakfast?"

"_Yes," _Gastronome harpy says, "_We had Cumtage cheese on toast, with a sprinkling of parmesan cum, and it was delicious!"_

Strangely, and I have no idea why, but I've lost my appetite all of a sudden. I'm desperate to ask Edward what he's doing, but I look down again and swirl my fingers around the patterns on the counter top, and I can hear the blood pounding in my ears as my heart races wildly in anticipation. Of course I don't say anything; I don't want to start the day off being punished.

Edward suddenly touches my hair, alerting me to the fact that he is close by, and I jump a little bit as my focus returns to him and the need for me to concentrate on my submission.

"Stay with me… focus, baby…" he says, "Look up at me, please."

Doing as he says, I look up at him, and gasp in the same way that I have done since the first time I clapped eyes on him at the play party all of those months before. He's so beautiful that he takes my breath away.

"Eat for me please," he says, as he places a bowl and plate before me and strokes along my jaw line.

There is a bowl of freshly chopped fruit salad sprinkled with nuts and seeds, a glass of orange juice and some wheat meal toast with butter and strawberry jam.

Taking my napkin, he places it across my legs and waves his hand at me to eat.

"_Eat, Bella! You need to keep your strength up!"_ Green Ninja harpy says seriously as she kicks my optic nerve painfully.

He sits down opposite me and begins to eat his meal; I keep my eyes down and do as I am told. We don't speak, we don't need to. We both know our roles for the day and are deeply submerged in them already.

Master is such a gentleman, everything is very elegant and done properly and he expects me to behave in a very refined and dignified manner.

Until we enter the playroom that is, or the bedroom…

He has impeccable manners, speaks beautifully and is highly educated, the epitome of "Englishness"—the perfect British gentleman.

We finish eating in companiable silence and although I know that he is watching my every movement, I keep my eyes lowered and squeeze my thighs together knowing what is about to come.

The previous Saturday morning, as Edward was eating his full English breakfast, cooked by my own fair hands, I was on my knees between his thighs, beavering away to ensure that the harpies and I were about to get our own hot meal.

Smiling at the memory of how he had yanked, tugged and pulled my hair as he jerked his cock so far down my throat that I could hardly breathe, I'm so lost in my thoughts, thinking about what he has planned for my body today, and obviously not paying attention. I'm shocked when Master suddenly pushes his chair back and jump in response.

"Clear the table please, Isabella, and then go straight to your room, and wait for me. Don't change your underwear. I want to be able to smell and taste your arousal, not soap and water." he says firmly. "Today your submission must be total and perfect. I must have what I want, when I want it and without any resistance or reluctance. If you feel in anyway unsure at any time, you are to safe word immediately, do you understand me?"

Everything clenches and drops southwards as his words sink in.

Fuck it!

My thong is saturated already and now I'm sure that I could wring the arousal out of it.

"Answer me." He states.

"Yes, Master. I understand."

"You have twenty minutes, Isabella, don't make me wait, do you know what is expected of you? Answer me, baby," he says gently.

"Yes, Master," I reply quietly, my heart beginning to thunder harder in my chest, "I know what you need from me… thank you."

I raise my head sneakily as he walks away, and my eyes roam his body hungrily.

God he looks good.

He has my favourite dark blue jeans on. The ones with a jagged and frayed slash on the left knee and they sit deliciously low on his hips exposing a slither of flesh to my desperate eyes. A tight black t-shirt, that enhances and highlights his wonderful body, finishes his outfit and his feet are still bare and I have to dig my nails into the palms of my hands in a bid to control my urges.

Holy hell.

Bare feet kill me and he damn well knows it.

"_Those feet were made for walking, _

_And that's just what they do, _

_One of these days those feet are gonna walk right over you…"_ the girls twitter away.

"Girls, I am pretty sure that Nancy Sinatra sang about boots, not naked feet!" I chuckle.

They ignore me and keep humming as they scrub their tent down with Jazzjizz.

"Why?" I ask confused. "Why are you using that stuff to scrub the flaps of the tent?"

"_It's like bird shit,"_ Domestic Goddess harpy explains sagely, "_It contains ammonia, so disinfects wherever it touches…"_

AMMONIA!

What the fuck?

"Are you totally insane?" I ask them, "Edward's cum most certainly does NOT contain fucking ammonia!" I state flatly.

"_No, but Jazz's does!"_ Pink Ninja harpy says, grinning at me.

Stupid fucking bitches.

"_Edward's will too, it all does after we've let it rot… um… ferment… for months on end!"_ Cake Baking harpy explains.

Vomit rises in my throat.

_Ugh._

That padded cell is looking like the residence of choice right now along with a dish of multi-coloured pretty pills.

_Sigh._

Watching openly as Edward walks away from me and through the door, staring at his feet, and allowing my eyes to trail up his beautiful body, I groan as I watch his toes as they grip and release the stone flooring.

I love Edward's feet, they're long and supple and beautifully looked after. I frequently beg Master to let me suck his toes and like the magnanimous Dominant that he is, he often allows this… he has even been known to toe fuck me under a table when we have supper in a restaurant making me cum after he's shoved part of a bread roll into my mouth to keep me quiet.

Oh God.

_Shudder._

Trying to hide the fact that I'm having an orgasm in public isn't the easiest thing to do, but I am getting quite good at maintaining a respectable public façade as my lover and dominant sits opposite me smirking as his foot jerks against my spasming pussy!

Fuck…

What does he have planned for me today?

"_SKIPPY! SKIPPY! Skippy the Bush Kangaroo, Skippy, Skippy, Skippy our friend true!"_ Antipodean harpy trills away from behind the tent, several of her compatriots joining in as backing singers, and a dull moan accompanies their chorus.

Shit.

I really don't want to know what she is up to, I'm far too afraid to ask, but I have a horrible feeling that her and Literary Agent harpy, Rose Bud harpy, Floooopy harpy and Tracker harpy have Tom tied up somewhere and their didgeridoo is missing…

Poor bugger, he struggles with Cake Baking harpy's rolling pin!

I clean up the kitchen, loading the dishwasher as quickly as is humanly possible but my shaking fingers make every movement twice as slow. My excitement is mounting rapidly and small trickles of sweat runs down my cleavage as Ms Clit revs her engine up to full throttle when I press the 'on' switch and leave the room, walking on tiptoes down the tiled corridor to the hallway.

Carefully walking up the stairs to my room, I attempt to calm my breathing and count as I climb each step, concentrating on my walking; I really don't want to sprain my ankle in my excitement!

Dashing into my room, I quickly go to the loo, yanking my thong off as I do so. I then have a brief wash, put on the same thong—fulfilling his wishes—brush my hair and clean my teeth; I reapply my lipstick, respraying a little perfume into the ends of my hair.

Leaving my hair loose as Edward hasn't told me to do otherwise, I smooth a little more serum through it in attempt to control the frizzy curls that are conspiring and battling to break free.

Washing my hands, I begin breathing deeply, yoga style, as I try and contain my excitement.

Sitting down, carefully, on the end of the bed, I entwine my fingers nervously as I await my Masters next order.

I wasn't told to be in position and this is my submissive room so I am free to express myself, politely, of course, in this space and to be honest, this dress is so tight, I wouldn't be able to kneel in it without yanking it up around my waist.

Actually that's not a bad idea… I could spread my thighs widely and show my wet crotch to him… but I don't.

The minutes tick passed like hours, and the sound from the clock on my bedside table seems to get louder and louder with every minute it counts. Waiting is really difficult for me, and Edward knows this and as I begin to fidget in discomfort, I sigh loudly. He's testing me again, and I wait and wait as the minutes pass slowly, every one feeling longer than the last one.

Closing my eyes, I place my splayed hands on my knees, this helps to keep my back ram rod straight, and start concentrating on my deep breathing. Inhaling deeply, I lower my head so that my chin almost rests on my chest, and exhale slowly as I try to calm my nerves and excitement by turning my thoughts inwards.

After the fifth inhalation, an odd thing happens and time seems to stop and my breathing and heart rate settle slowly back to normal as I empty my mind.

Suddenly, and without warning, a large hand is on my hair, stroking gently.

I jump involuntarily, having been totally lost in my silence and self-imposed darkness.

"Calm yourself, Isabella. Calm yourself. Just relax for me. You look beautiful, baby, absolutely beautiful." Master says quietly, continuing to stroke my hair.

I smile.

"You left your hair down for me, Isabella, I love your hair down," he says thickly. "You have no idea what the thought of holding onto that firmly, wrapping my hands around it, whilst I fuck you from behind, riding you, does to me baby," he murmurs, making me shudder.

He chuckles seeing my reaction to his words.

"_Bella!"_ the girls squeak out.

"I know girls…" I mutter back, "I promise you, I fucking know…" I whisper.

"I love it when your hair trails over my thighs when you suck my cock Isabella…" he mutters, his voice far more rasping now as he gathers a handful of my curls in his fingers. "And when you ride me, and I hold it tightly, or when it spills over me as we kiss… fuck… baby…" he groans loudly.

Arousal pours out of me and I squeak in abject desperation… fuck it all.

"Look at me, Isabella!" he says sharply making me jump again, and as I do as I am bid, I look up and see him smiling at me, I blush and smile back.

"Even after all this time, and all we've done to, and with, one another, you still blush!" he says laughing and shaking his head in disbelief. "My beautiful shy little submissive who turns into a rampant sex Goddess given half the chance or when she is within inches of cumming!" he says, chuckling.

Well, when Vernon's around, it's never mere inches that keep me cumming, that's more like a 'foot long' bloody hot dog waving around ready to fill my belly with its delicious contents in any orifice that one of us chooses.

I look down again feeling embarrassed at my inappropriate thoughts because I've always been self-conscious when being paid compliments and I still have a way to go working on this.

"Come!" Edward says, grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet. "Kneel for me Isabella!" he says.

Almost hurling myself off the bed, I do as I'm told and yank my skirt up to the tops of my thighs as I do so.

Spreading my legs widely into my waiting position, I can hear Edward's breath rasping as he stares at my exposed thong and the tops of my stockings.

"Very lovely, Isabella… fucking perfect… as ever, baby…" he whispers.

Through my peripheral vision, I can see as he pulls a long, thin, dark red and gold box from his pocket and removes my collar.

My breathing and heart rate leap into overdrive.

"Will you wear my collar for me this weekend, Angel?" he asks me. I neither move nor respond to his question. He hasn't given me permission to do so. "You may answer," he says.

"Yes, Master, I would be honoured to wear your collar. I wear the outward sign of the submission I give to you to take total control over my mind and my body, willingly, eagerly, unquestioningly, longingly…" I whisper.

His breathing hitches and he strokes the side of my face as I quiver in anticipation.

He puts the beautiful, heavy, platinum chocker style collar that's encrusted with twinkling diamonds around my neck and does it up using the small padlock that holds a large ruby. After he pops the tiny key into his wallet, he sighs before smoothing his fingers over the links.

I know what seeing me collared does to Edward. He hasn't been able to keep his hands off me since the first time he put it on me. He was bad enough before, but now?

Fuck. _NOW_, he's like a man obsessed and possessed!

His level of possessiveness has increased exponentially and he's like a guard dog when we aren't alone. I love every sodding minute of it. Jess and Jake came for supper the previous Friday, and Jake leaned over to touch the collar, unthinkingly as I knelt next to Edward's chair. Edward yelled so loudly that Jess fell out of her kneeling position. No one is allowed anywhere near me when we're on duty as it is, but now he's worse than ever.

This symbol marks me as 'his' to him in ways that even I don't understand.

He becomes animalistic with me when I am collared, insisting that I travel home without showering after he's cum in me and on me so that not only have I been marked as his all weekend but that I smell of him as well.

Last night was the first night we'd spent apart as either Dominant and submissive or lovers since he put the chain around my neck after asking me to be his forever.

We both cried when he collared me for the first time two weeks ago and it was the same weekend we had revised my limits. I'd expected it to happen much sooner but Edward had wanted to wait until we were both totally comfortable with one another in every way, and once my insecurities had settled to a reasonably—_reasonably—_sane level. And anyway, he usually likes to take his time over everything to make sure it is just so.

This symbol is the equivalent of a wedding ceremony to both Edward and me, and because he had never collared a submissive before me, it is even more special to us both. We are wedded in our commitment to one another.

I've never been collared before, and I'm so happy and excited that I want to shout it from the rooftops, but obviously, I can't. I can't even tell my parents, and that saddens me, but my father would never understand. My mother would be furious that she hadn't been invited, but other than that, she would be okay with it. The photographs are beautiful, but have to be hidden in the play room and our offices. We both carry pictures of the day with us in our wallets.

Jessica and Jacob had attended our collaring ceremony, as had Jasper and Annabelle, his friend Alice and her partner, Shannon, Katy and Carlisle, and one of Edward's legal friends—a practicing Dominant—had conducted the service, in a small marquee in the grounds of the same house we stayed in in the country for our anniversary—and his husband had escorted me downstairs where Edward was waiting for me.

I was overwhelmed by every facet of the occasion. I even wore a lovely white dress, and cried because I wanted my parents to see how happy I was, but it isn't exactly something that one can invite close family and friends outside of the community to, or announce in the local paper, is it?

Edward has never been properly collared either. During his training with Carlisle and Katy, Edward had worn a leather training wrist band, their version of a collar, but he refused to be officially collared through choice. Carlisle had cared about him very deeply and had wanted him to be his collared submissive, and to exclude Katy, his wife, and Edward's Dominatrix, from the equation.

Edward had declined. He takes this symbol of commitment and belonging so very seriously.

So this is a first, and last, for both of us.

He'd organised everything in advance so that I would be totally surprised, even down to the choice of white, voile, embroidered, fitted, ankle length dress, and Jessica sobbed because she said it was more romantic than her actual wedding had been. My hair was left down, but was decorated with a fragile, silver filigree head dress and the only jewellery I wore were my promise ring and bracelet that Edward had given me as his previous signs of dominance, love and ownership.

When I'd knelt before him, and Edward had fastened the collar around my neck for the first time, we'd both cried tears of joy.

The photographs of the ceremony were touching and sweet, and looked just like a real wedding. The photographs he'd taken later in the day, when we were on our own, with me wearing nothing but the collar and a jewelled clit clamp, were some of the most erotic he'd ever taken of me. Some of the pictures were a little wobbly as he fought to control himself as I fucked myself to orgasm with a bejewelled glass dildo, continuing the sparkly theme and one set were particularly amazing. He came and had his finger on the shutter so we had an entire album of his jizz splashing all over me and my response to it. I love them more than any of the others I think...

Edward looked so fucking hot in his midnight blue suit. As soon as the ceremony was over and the celebrant declared that our attachment was permanent and official, I lost all sense of propriety and any inhibitions I usually have, dropped as quickly as my knickers do whenever I see him. I couldn't keep my hands off him, pawing and groping him, before I clambered on his knee, straddling him, and kissed him so passionately as I humped his crotch, he'd forced me to stop before he came in his trousers. I was like something unhinged, rubbing and pressing myself against him and half way through the collaring dinner, he'd taken pity on me and fingered me at the table, as the guests ignored us, pretending not to notice what we were doing, and let us get on with it.

After I'd cum and calmed down a bit—briefly—the dancing began, until Jessica dropped to her knees and gave her husband a blow job in the middle of everyone. It went to hell in a hand cart after that with everyone fucking on every available surface. Edward doesn't usually do much to me in front of other people but on this occasion he couldn't stop himself and everyone was a tad surprised when he dropped his trousers and let me give him a blow job in the middle of the dance floor.

We'd never had such 'obvious' sex in front of people before and I fucking loved it. We'd kissed and groped at play parties, obviously, and always fucked in the car on the way home, but Edward hadn't wanted anyone seeing me totally exposed and vulnerable before. This was different. He couldn't control himself any more than I could and by doing this in public, it almost cemented what we have as something special as our closest friends witnessed our overwhelming passion.

Jessica was very impressed when I swallowed him whole without gagging and when he lay down on the table, naked but for his dark blue tie and had me lower myself on top of his erection, we got a standing ovation and round of applause as I fucked him hard and fast.

After he'd cum inside me, he laid me down, ensuring that Jessica and Jacob held my arms and Jasper and Annabelle held my legs whilst he sucked me clean of his jizz, making me orgasm again in the process.

Everyone was so turned on by our antics, they quickly followed suit, swapping partners in the process.

Edward and I didn't, of course, but Jessica was as happy as a Sand Boy when she finally got fucked by both Annabelle and Jasper as Jacob fucked the celebrant and was in turn fucked by Carlisle. Alice and Shannon sixty-nined on the chaise longue, and it looked marvellous. Katy and the celebrant's husband sat in a corner, totally ambivalent and oblivious to our shenanigans, discussing the benefits of quality linens, spray starch and a good fabric softener, and she showed him her latest design for a peacock napkin, complete with fanned out tail.

Jess hasn't shut up about that weekend since. I can't say I blame her.

Edward is an absolute perfectionist and his level of organisational skills suits me down to the ground, his OCD tendencies mirror my own anally retentive predilections.

We're beyond Master and submissive, we're desperately and passionately in love too.

Boyfriend and Girlfriend, Partners, Lovers, Best Friends. Whatever term you want to apply to us, we are all of them.

"_What about husband and wife?"_ Pink Ninja harpy asks, grinning, "_Or affianced? Huh? You aren't those, are you?"_

Ignoring her, as she is rapidly becoming as spiteful as those other bitches; she has been hanging out with that fucking toxic pair, Sarcasm and Greenie.

Sigh.

And because we are lovers at times separate to our playroom time, we have to work hard at both relationships. Due to this, we choose to live apart right now, appreciating the need for space and time to settle our minds, which this arrangement brings. Or rather, I choose to live separate to Edward right now. He doesn't want us to spend a moment away from one another and he has repeatedly asked me to live with him and I have constantly refused.

Not that I don't want to spend every minute of every day with him too, but my work-life balance is something I battle to keep order of, and by living together, I worry that not only will my career be impaired, but also that it could also impact on our relationship.

Edward has started to become more insistent and he wants us to move in together within the next few months and I have to be honest, I've begun to agree with him, it seems pointless to live apart when we are always together anyway. He had already set up an office for me on the first floor, next to my submissives room, along with an area to use as a sitting room of my own to ensure that I have my private space at all times before I visited him for the first time, so there is really no reason not to live together.

Bless him, he has even agreed that Mrs Collins can come to the house and help Emily look after us so she doesn't lose me from her life. She has become increasingly eccentric and erratic recently, worrying that her little 'family' is splitting up with me spending so much time away from home and Mike being settled with Gianna downstairs from me.

Emily has been extremely understanding about the new upcoming arrangement but I don't think she is very enthusiastic about Mrs Collins and her interfering ways, but strangely enough, I need her around.

Sadly, there is only one tiny area of our relationship that I have difficulty with. And it is totally pathetic really. I never want to sleep without Edward and that's the part of my submissive life I struggle with now—sleeping alone in my submissives bed.

As a submissive, I appreciate we need space apart at the end of a scene, once he has ensured that I'm okay, but it feels just too big and cold without him in it. He says if I moved in, the cats could be with me to keep me comfortable at the end of a scene, or he will get a cat for me here. I'm a little concerned at how the fur babies will take to the move. They're creatures of habit and love my little flat, but with a massive staircase to gallop up and down and a garden the size of Hyde Park to allow them to torture bees, birds and butterflies in, I'm sure they'll soon adapt.

Suddenly aware that I've zoned out again, I shift slightly in my seat but keep my eyes lowered. I know that my Master is standing closer beside me now; I can hear that his breathing has increased, but I don't acknowledge him.

"Tell me," he says quietly, "Tell me to whom do you belong, Isabella?"

I look down at my knees, lowering my head and clasping my fingers on my upper thighs that are tightly squeezed together; I take a deep breath before I respond.

"I belong to you, Master Edward." I whisper. "My body belongs to you. My mind belongs to you. My soul belongs to you. My heart belongs to you. Every part of my being belongs to my Master, to do with as you see fit. I love you. Trust you. I need you to possess me in every way, always." I finish.

He suddenly grabs my arms and pulls me to my feet, putting his fingers under my chin, raising my face to his; I smile at his before he yanks me closer to him. Wrapping one of his arms around me, he kisses me so hard that I think he's split my lips as his other hand grabs a handful of hair, twisting it painfully and drags my head backwards as he forces his tongue into my mouth.

The collar is weaving its magic!

Knowing he owns me totally pushes his control at times, and me telling him that he owns me just cranks the passion up a notch or twelve and I love it when that happens.

He thrusts his tongue deeply into my mouth and holds me tightly by my shoulders, keeping my arms still firmly by my sides; he groans and holds me, pinning me to the point of discomfort.

God it feels amazing.

Pushing my tongue into Edward's mouth, I begin kissing him back with all that I'm worth, desperate for his touch. He hasn't told me to remain passive, and I moan as his fingers grip me harder, before his hand moves from my arm, to my neck to stroke my jewelled collar.

Edward pulls away from me, breathing hard.

"God! Do you see what you do to me, Isabella? Do you? Huh? FUCK! Seeing you wearing my collar drives me to the brink of sanity, do you know that? The second I saw you, I loved you but seeing that you give yourself to me fully all but kills me!" he says, desperately, as he grabs my hand firmly and drags me from the bedroom towards the stairs to the attic and to his playroom.

"_If that has that effect on him, can you imagine what a wedding ring, or even his mother's engagement ring would do to him, Bella?" _Domestic Goddess harpy asks, scowling. "_Or if you had a baby?"_

What in the name of fuck?

Children have never even crossed our minds! We said we would go and get two more rescue cats together to cement our relationship once the other five had settled in to their new palace. Yes. Jasper is now a permanent feature in my life.

Christ…

I must have slowed my movements a little because Edward turns to look at me and frowns. "Don't dawdle, Isabella!" he barks out. "We're late!"

I'm still fully dressed, he usually has me prepare myself in my room before I meet him upstairs, and my heels mean that I totter dangerously as he yanks me up the steps behind him.

He obviously can't wait today… but late for what?

Insecurity harpy rounds up Paranoia and Sarcasm harpy and begins singing loudly,

_"Edward, just have a little patience  
I'm still hurting from a love I lost  
I'm feeling your frustration  
any minute all the pain will stop._

Just hold me close inside your arms tonight  
don't be too hard on my emotions,"

I flip her the bird, and instead concentrate on walking carefully, as Edward yanks me behind him at a frantic pace.

He opens the door to the playroom and waves me through.

"Go straight to the bathroom, and get ready for me, Isabella," he says, firmly, "Leave your hair down just now, and be quick about it!" he says firmly, "I've waited long enough," he finishes.

Shit.

He's waited long enough? Huh? He's masturbated every sodding day, no doubt more than once, and he's impatient?

I walk across the room to the en suite bathroom, slowly—much slower than I should do—wiggling my tightly encased arse cheeks as seductively as I can ensuring that I cross my high-heeled feet in an exaggerated manner so that they sway alluringly.

"If you want to begin today with a punishment spanking, Isabella," he growls, "That can be fucking arranged you know…" and he claps his hands loudly in warning.

Some warning.

Smiling to myself, because I can hear the desperation in his voice and I can feel Edward's eyes boring into me from behind, and slow my walk even more as I wiggle my small and insignificant arse cheeks in his direction before I turn to look at him.

Lowering my eyes again, I walk slightly faster after seeing the dark expression on his face, and quickly close the bathroom door behind me.

Sitting on the edge of the bath, I make quick work of removing my shoes, before I undo my dress, hang it up on a hanger on the back of the bathroom door and try to settle my breathing. I'm beyond overwhelmed with excitement and my breaths are coming in small, rasping pants now.

I have a pee and another quick wash, before I straighten my stockings and put my shoes back on. Brushing my hair again, I touch up my make-up. I then adjust my tits in the cups of the corset as I attempt to give myself a little bit of a cleavage to entice Edward to fuck me as quickly as possible because I've got six days' worth of orgasms stored up inside me just waiting to explode!

This makes me grin to myself as I make sure that the back of my thong is sitting just so on the top of my cheeks and try once more to yank my breasts upwards to give more of a swell over the top of the cups. A year ago, I would have been grateful for one orgasm and now I'm pissed off if I don't cum three times in an evening, at the very least.

"_Good luck with that then girlie, you have tiny tits so that aint going to happen any time soon!"_ Deportment harpy says grinning.

Bitch.

Flouncing around the bathroom, and tossing my hair a little, I try really hard to make a dramatically nonchalant gesture, showing those bitches that I don't give a fuck what they think, but I stumble and skid slightly on my stilettos on the tiled floor.

They all burst out laughing and stick their middle fingers up to me.

Fuckers.

Master loves me to wear high heels, as do I, but sometimes they really are a total bitch to walk in and wincing, I stop prancing about, and look in the mirror to make sure that I look okay.

Smiling broadly as I trail my fingers over my beautiful collar and the way that the platinum and diamonds glint in the light, I push my shoulders straight, flick my hair back so that it hangs down my back and inhale deeply.

God, I'm so lucky.

Smiling, I lift my hand up and play with the diamond ring that always sits on the middle finger of my right hand and that shows to everyone, even if they don't understand the significance of its true meaning—that I belong to Edward.

Fuck.

Even my parents, who have no inkling of what we have together, know that we're very serious and that the ring is important. When I'd taken it off to wash up once, mum picked it up and smiled, smoothing her fingers over the engraved "MINE" inside it.

"My, my, Bella," she said, "That boy has it bad. Doesn't his possessiveness worry you a little bit?" she finished, frowning. "Although, I have to be honest, darling, I really do wish that Daddy was a little bit more possessive…"

"Are you nuts?" I asked, laughing, "If any man so much as looks at your boobs, Dad goes all Police Officer Swan on them!"

I assured her that he was no more possessive about me than I was about him, and smiling, she let it go before she served him a slice of her dark chocolate, rhubarb and gravy granule sponge.

He wears his ring all the time and even when he spanks me, he keeps it in place and the slightly lilac marks that it makes on my flesh excites him even more than the reddened handprints.

I take a deep breath, smile to myself once more, and leave the bathroom hoping that I will have those marks on my upper thighs by the end of the night.

Walking briskly back across the room, my heels clicking on the wooden flooring, my arms firmly by my sides, eyes respectfully downwards, I continue breathing deeply, centring myself as I try to walk in a straight line. Something that's never easy for me to do.

I kneel on the thick pillow that has been put in place whilst I was attending to my ablutions, and assume my waiting position. Ensuring that my legs are spread wider than usual, I dip my head right down, and lock my elbows behind my back. This thrusts my chest forward, as I present myself for his inspection.

Sitting still, my back starts to ache as I hold myself rigidly in place and continue to wait patiently.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And… wait.

And wait some more, but less patiently now.

Daring his wrath, I surrupticiously look upwards thought bare slits of open eyes and scan the room.

Fuck.

There isn't a sign of Edward anywhere.

Where the hell has he gone?

"_You made him wait too long! He got bored and has gone to work, or to find someone else to fuck!" _Paranoia harpy says, bitching behind her clawed, scaly hand.

Ugh!

Again, I centre myself via my breathing, trying to block their ramblings out, and push my legs further apart, wiggle my elbows behind my back to stave off cramp, and close my eyes, settling down to wait.

All of a sudden, the door opens, and my beautiful Master enters the room.

He doesn't say a word as he pads around, his bare feet hardly making a sound as he almost silently begins gathering things from drawers and cupboards.

He stands several feet away from me appraising me and I know that by now, my miniscule thong must be totally opaque.

"I see that you followed my instructions, baby," he says, "your skin looks amazing today," he finishes.

I smile to myself but say nothing, and simply nod internally in happiness that he's pleased with me.

"Crawl to me, Isabella," he says quietly.

Shuffling about, I get on my hands and knees as I do as he tells me. I crawl slowly, leaving the softness of my pillow, and move on my hands and knees across the hard, wooden, uncomfortable floor, as elegantly and sensually as I can, until I kneel before him. "Good girl… what a good girl you are today… please continue to be like this please… God you look so fucking beautiful…"

When my knees are mere inches from his bare feet, I sit up and spread my thighs wide apart, getting back into my submissive waiting position for his delectation.

"Perfect posture, as always, baby. Just fucking perfect…" he murmurs. He places his hands on the back of my head, stroking my long hair gently, before one finger slides along the front of my collar. "Show me how happy you are to wear my collar, my lovely, show me how much you like belonging to me. Show me how much you want to please me. Show me your submission." He says gently.

Looking at Edward's crotch, I can see that my beloved Vernon is, as expected, up and running, and raring to go, as usual and I can see how hard he is through his jeans.

The harpies are now sitting up with their napkins tied around their necks, spoons at the ready to enjoy their cum supper, licking their lips excitedly.

"_I wonder what nuances I'll be able to pick up on this evening!"_ Cordon Bleu harpy says, excitedly.

Ignoring her, I stroke him lightly over the front of his jeans, scraping my nails over his erection and Edward moans quietly as I trail one finger around the outline of his cock. He shudders and jerks forward, as once more I scratch my long nails gently along his impressive length and focus on the ridge beneath his thick head.

Carefully I pop the top button, slowly pulling the zipper down with my teeth, freeing the beast from his cruel denim jail.

Fuck.

As usual, he has no underwear on, and Vernon almost breaks my jaw as he springs free of his confinement, roaring a wet and desperate welcome to my smiling mouth.

Shit.

"_Fucking__ hurry up Bella!"_ Cordon Bleu harpy bellows in her usual inimitable manner, "_Stroke his balls! Make him cum quickly, we're hungry in here!"_

Fuck me, but she is a bossy cow.

Oh God.

Vernon is dribbling a thick, silken trail of pre-cum all the way down inside Edward's jeans and leaning forward, I inhale his musky scent and smile deeply before I lick it all away.

Edward grabs Vernon with one hand, and firmly swipes his sopping wet head across my partly open lips and growls as he makes contact with my swollen mouth for the first time.

I love it when he does that.

And he knows it…

I sit back on my knees and gaze at Edward as he slowly strokes up and down his rigid shaft. His cock is hard and swollen with the head glistening with pre-cum and I want to suck him right now. Desperation takes over and I can't help myself; I lick my lips and shuffle forward a little bit more, almost wedging myself between his spread legs.

Staring into his eyes, I poke my tongue out and slowly lick the slit filled with his syrupy pre-cum, again and again, swallowing it down, and groaning at the delicious taste.

God I love how my Master tastes.

I "mmmmm" at his taste and he groans as my tongue teases him lightly, swirling and twirling as I gather more and more of his essence as I do so. I continue humming as I lick lightly along the thick vein that runs along the underside of his cock.

"Fucking stop teasing me, Isabella!" he gasps out, his breath coming in panting inhalations now, "Suck my cock, make me cum. Fuck me with your mouth. Do it, do it right now, Isabella, right now and don't spill a single drop!" he says loudly.

Nodding, I open my mouth, taking the large, slick head between my lips, sucking gently, running my tongue backwards and forwards around the thick ridge and the frenulum.

He gasps loudly.

Master grabs my hair and pulls me forward, thrusting his cock further into my mouth, I take a deep breath in through my nose and as I breathe out, I relax my throat muscles, allowing his massive appendage to push its way down as I do so. Master groans as his cock hits the back of my throat and I swallow around him, forcing his head downwards.

God, he feels so good as the head of his cock repeatedly pushes down inside my throat again and again and again—stretching me, making me ache—and as I swallow, my constrictions milk his cock firmly making him shudder and moan as he wriggles his legs, making his jeans fall downwards.

I love oral sex.

My gag reflex has all but disappeared over the months and I move my head rapidly against him, sucking my cheeks in more tightly, increasing the pressure.

I groan loudly as his pre-cum trickles down the back of my throat, and he shudders at the vibrations. "Stop moving, Isabella"!" he barks out, gasping for breath, "Let me fuck you. Hold still," he says. Immediately, he holds my head firmly, one hand either side grasping my hair, keeping me rigid, and begins fucking my mouth and throat with hard and fast thrusts. "Touch me!"

By the jerking and erratic stabs of his movements, I know he won't last for much longer and I can hear his breath becoming more ragged and his thrusts less smooth.

As I fall forwards, I grab hold of his hip firmly with one hand, I reach down and cup his balls with the other, tugging downwards, rolling them gently in my warm, slightly sweaty fingers.

Moving my other hand down over his arse cheek, I push my finger behind his balls and firmly press and rotate against his perineum before I tap the pad of my index finger against his hole.

Master gasps in surprise, and stops thrusting immediately, cumming hard and fast down my throat as he grips my hair so tightly that he almost rips it from the roots. I swallow around him as he cums, flooding my mouth and throat with so much hot, salty, milky, musky fluid, that I almost retch as I try to swallow it all down as quickly as possible to prevent it coming back down my nose.

Edward keeps thrusting until he is totally and utterly spent and the amount that he cums shocks me because I know that he would have masturbated before I arrived today—he always does, he can't help himself.

I stay completely in place, impassively, holding him in my mouth, gently suckling his large head, after it has slipped out of my throat, until his breathing calms, and I carefully pull back, tenderly licking him clean as I go. I lean back breathlessly on my heels, returning to my waiting position, keeping my head down and my legs wide apart as I clasp my hands behind my back.

Master is still panting and gasping heavily as he strokes my hair, smoothing the tangles and easing some of the aches from where he pulled it so hard. Sitting further back, I try to calm my breathing and lick my lips, tasting he tiny amount of escaped cum, and lock my elbows back in place, forcing my encased tits to point upwards.

"As always… my beautiful… baby… that was fucking… amazing!" he says, still trying to calm his breathing, "And fuck… it all, Isabella! Just… fucking seeing… you presenting… yourself before me, dressed like that, is making me hard again," he says, waving his hand over Vernon, before he trails his fingers over my lips. "And you swallow every single bit… there's not even the tiniest bit on your mouth, baby, you really are a greedy girl when it comes to swallowing my cum, aren't you?

Again I try to suppress a smile as Vernon twitches frantically, sniffing the air and hardening before my eyes. Edward, of course, sees this and he shakes his head, wagging a finger in front of my face.

"Don't think I can't see you smirking, Isabella! Behave, my lovely, or I'll be forced to punish you, and don't think I won't! Lower your eyes properly," he says chuckling.

Doing as I'm told, I drop my chin almost on to my chest, but I still try to see Vernon twitching back to life. I can just see him through my peripheral vision, but once more, the way I am sitting means that I'm forced to look at him sideways and I look as if I have developed a terrible squint!

"Do you have something to say to me, Isabella?" he asks.

"Yes, Master. Forgive my tardiness. Thank you for allowing me to submit to you, to serve you and to swallow your cum."

Edward groans at my words. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say that…" he says, still sounding as if he's fighting to catch his breath as I struggle to stop grinning. "Stand for me and stop smirking. Do it right now. And that's my final warning, Isabella, or I may spank you for insolence!" he says as he grabs my upper arm and begins helping me to my feet. I quickly stop smirking and stand up, my knees groaning in protest as I do so after being on the hard wooden flooring for so long.

Bending over, he kisses the tip of my nose as he kneels down at my feet, making me shudder as he clasps his hands firmly around my ankles and slides them slowly up my stocking-clad legs.

I whimper when they reach my soft, naked thighs and his fingers stroke my arousal soaked skin gently. Slithering his fingers downwards again, he lifts one foot gently, and I grab onto his shoulders to balance myself, as he carefully removes first one shoe, and then the other.

Unusually for a dominant, he kisses the top of each foot, before he places my feet back on the floor.

Looking up at me, grinning, Master unclasps my stockings from their suspenders, and slowly and laboriously rolls them down, scraping his fingers down my bare flesh as he pulls them off. He then gently, and painfully slowly, kisses from each knee to the top of my inner thighs, causing me to moan out loud as his warm breath wafts over my wet flesh.

"Ssssh, baby," he whispers quietly.

He licks along the top of my thong, just above my pelvic bone, and blows gently where his tongue has just been making my skin break out in goose flesh before he repeats his actions.

Christ, but it kills me when he does that and I shudder in response as my skin begins to vibrate with need, and my clit is pulsing with a life of its own as my legs shake.

"_Beg him, Bella! Plead, grovel, beg, demand, rant, shout or just fucking ask him to fuck you!"_ Bed Spring harpy says, pleading desperately.

She's a right little pleader but I agree with her right now, and decide to go for the sympathy vote.

"Please, Master! Oh please… please… I need more…" I beg and whimper out loud, he hasn't told me to be quiet, so I feel that it's was worth a try.

He swats my arse hard with the back of his fingers and I stop moving at once as his tongue strokes along the edge of my thong once more and my flesh burns in need after the spank.

"Oh, God…" I groan loudly.

"_Fucking shut it, you mouthy cow! We want to get fucked, and if you keep blabbing like this, we will go hungry, again!"_ Cake Baking harpy yells.

Ugh.

"Turn around for me, Isabella," he says, as he stands quickly, removing his hands from my body instantly.

_Fuck it all._

Desperation takes over, and immediately I do as I'm told.

"Your underwear is fucking gorgeous today, Isabella," he says as he presses his body against mine from behind before his fingers lightly cup my tits, "Pull your hair over your shoulder, baby. Is it new? I love it," he whispers as he squeezes my lace encased breasts firmly. "Mmmm your nipples are so hard… do they ache for me?"

I say nothing but I inhale sharply as brushes my nubs lightly

"But pretty as it is, I need to suck your nipples and the corset is in my way, so it has to go. I don't want to have to cut you out of it because it's so pretty. Pull your hair out of the way now please, baby," he instructs, as he begins unlacing my underwear, slowly, tenderly rubbing the marked skin as it becomes exposed.

Oh fuck!

When it's finally undone, he rips it from my body, and throws it roughly across the room where it skids across the polished surface.

As I look at him over my shoulder, he slowly turns me to face him. Once more he grins before he once more drops to his knees on the floor before me. Trailing his fingers lightly over my bare flesh, he grabs the tiny strings and slowly pulls down my tiny scrap of black lace, which is supposed to be a thong, and leans forward, gently kissing just above my clit.

I moan.

Loudly.

He licks the bare flesh of my pussy gently before he once again blows on my wet skin and hums as he sniffs my slit.

"Fuck… you're delicious…" he says. Shuddering and quivering, I grab hold of his hair to stop me from falling over, despite having bare feet. I'm shaking with excitement but know there is no way on God's green earth that he will let me cum yet. Edward carefully puts my high heels back on my feet, stands suddenly, clasps my hand in his and pulls me towards the padded table, which stands in the middle of the room.

It's high and I have to jump slightly to get on it usually, even when wearing high heels. It's made from polished mahogany like all the other furniture in the playroom, with a navy blue, leather, padded top.

"Stop, Isabella," he orders, as I walk to the side of it. "Don't move!" he barks, making me leap in surprise.

Fuck it…

I have no underwear on and therefore nothing to hold the floodgates of arousal back that are pouring out of me.

"_When you're weary, _

_Feeling small, _

_When tears are in your eyes, _

_I will dry them all, _

_I'm on your side, _

_When times get rough,_

_And friends just can't be found, _

_Like a bridge over troubled water, _

_I lay me down, _

_Like a bridge over troubled water, _

_I will lay me down,"_ the harpies croon.

They're leaning and are whispering to one another as they begin to hatch a plan to get half of Geriatric Hairdresser harpy's incontinence thongs down to my crotch, to spare my blushes.

Sigh.

Putting my hand on my forehead I exhale at their antics.

"ISABELLA! Isabella!" he barks, making me jerk and almost fall over, "Come back to me right now! You know I fucking hate it when you space out on me during a scene!" Edward bellows at my inattentiveness.

Fuck them to hell and back for distracting me at a really important juncture of the evening.

"One more infringement and I'll spank you hard and send you to your room with no release, do you understand me?" he barks at me.

I nod, forcing myself not to pout. That would certainly lead to a severe and painful punishment spanking, because he hates it when I sulk.

Edward strokes the length of my hair before he grabs it into a tight bunch in his hand, and binds it tightly with a bind, before carefully plaiting it and twirls the thick rope into a bun on the top of my head before he secures it with a handful of pins. He's almost as good at doing my hair as I am now, and he loves to be in charge of it whilst we play. He used to be scared in case he got it tangled but we practiced and he is now an expert at this too. He then gently ties a black silk blindfold around my eyes and helps me climb up onto the table.

I can feel the lengths of soft rope he will be using on me as he trails them across my naked flesh.

"Oh… oh God…" I whimper before he slowly and gently, but firmly, binds my wrists, calves and ankles securely to the legs of the table, ensuring that I'm totally spread out into a saltire shape. My knees are bent at the edge of the padded surface meaning that my exposed pussy is within his easy access if he pulls a chair up to sit down.

My breathing is laboured now, I love being tied down, and Master gently smoothes his hand between my breasts to calm me slightly. His fingers trail from the base of my throat to the top of my pubic bone, where he presses down firmly, and back again several times.

Every press puts pressure on my g-spot and I groan loudly.

"_I closed my eyes,_

_Drew back the curtain, _

_To see for certain what I thought I knew; _

_Far, far away, _

_Someone was weeping, _

_Vern was weeping, _

_But the world was sleeping, _

_Any cock will do!"_ Sarcasm harpy sings out, off key more than usual.

"Will you just fuck off?" I screech trying hard to concentrate on what Edward is saying to me.

Edward strokes across the small swell of both of my breasts lightly, making me shudder and shake and when he allows one thumb to trail over my left nipple, I clench my fingers into fists and jerk against my bindings. "Arrrrgggghhhh!" I whine loudly.

"Calm yourself, Isabella," he says gently. "Calm yourself, baby."

I breathe deeply, trying to settle myself, but I'm so aroused now, that it's almost impossible and spread open as I am, I can feel the wetness trickling out of me, embarrassingly.

"Now, my lovely, today we're going to play for a long time. A very long time in fact, and you know that you'll get tired and emotional. I want you to relax and practice your deep breathing for a little while, whilst I get things ready for us. Okay?" he asks gently.

I nod.

"I have set six cameras up and all of them will film the entire scene from every angle, including above us, and I will edit it for our enjoyment at a later date, Isabella. I know that seems excessive, but believe you me, you won't want to miss _ANYTHING_ that happens to you today, my lovely," he says chuckling.

_Holy fuck…_

He often films our scenes, so this is nothing new. But to use all six cameras is different. He usually uses three or four. What the fuck does he have planned for us?

Edward set the cameras up for the first time during our second play weekend and we now have an extensive collection of home movies that are fucking hot!

Most inspirational…

The girls are now stomping about with megaphones and clapperboards whilst Dominatrix harpy gives instructions. They fucking LOVE it when Edward films our sessions; mind you, so do I!

Psyche harpy is wearing a leather jacket, sitting in a director's chair. Sex Toy harpy is covered in glittery highlighter make-up, a mask of Robert Pattinson stuck to his ugly little face with Cumstick, and a skin tight black leather thong accentuates his scaly little and quite inconsequential manhood.

Sarcasm harpy has a long, lank wig on, made from matted dogs hair, and dull matt brown contact lenses in, and is twitching, huffing, puffing, sniggering and sighing, looking like a sulky little brat, in the corner, beside the pink tent trying to close her mouth but her false teeth get in the way.

"What in the name of fuck are you doing?" I ask them, looking around.

"_Re-enacting Spunklighted of course, you dim bint!"_ Literary Agent harpy hisses at me, reading through her notes, she is acting as the producer and is stomping about waving a cane, "_Happy juice for the miserable bitch in the corner please!" _she shouts out.

Oh fuck, a harpy bearing an impact tool anywhere near the meninges of my brain is always a tad worrying but that last film was _such_ a disappointment compared to the book that I doubt they could do any worse…

Edward kisses the top of my head lightly, before he trails his fingers down the side of my neck lightly making me vibrate with need for him. "Oh…"

"Okay. Until I tell you otherwise, you are not to verbalise in any way at all. Do you understand me? Not a squeak, not a whimper… do you understand?" he asks again.

I nod.

"Fuck but you look hot spread out for my use, baby. Do you know that?" he asks, quietly, before his finger circles my left nipple, so lightly that I can hardly feel it.

I bite the inside of my lip to stop from crying out as the feather like touch registers in my brain making me tremble against the leather. And already, my skin is hot and damp and I feel my back stick to the table.

"Oh, and by the way, Isabella, there's something else that you should be aware of regarding today's scene, my angel," he says, a smile colouring the tone of his voice.

I hold my breath, waiting for him to finish.

"As per the terms of our new contract and lists, we will _not_ be playing alone today, my lovely…" Master says whispering gently in my ear, his breath washing across my skin, before he licks the shell gently and moves away from me as he lets the words sink in slowly.

I gasp loud.

_Not playing alone?_

Not.

Playing.

Alone.

WE. WILL. NOT. BE. PLAYING. ALONE.

Oh fuck.

"_Fuck! Bella!" _Pink Ninja harpy gasps out, shocked to the very gusset of her soiled thong.

I nod.

I can't even respond to them internally, but lay on the table nodding my head like some sort of imbecile, my mouth hanging open most attractively as I pant, trying to calm my breath and stop my heart beating its way out of my rapidly rising and falling chest.

_Holy fucking God._

We've never played with others before.

Master doesn't like to share.

Hell, we don't even like anyone else looking at one another, and I'm not entirely sure that I'm ready to do this, although this was the change I had made to my limits; this is also one of Edward's new soft limits, and it was at my own behest that I've made it one of mine.

It isn't, and never will be, a _requirement_, that's to say, it isn't something I _need_, but it is something that I'm eager to try as long as Edward is by my side all the way through it.

I whimper as his breath washes over my face once again, and Edward chuckles as I thrash against my restraints, arching and bucking trying to get closer to him.

"Sssssshhhh, love, sssshhhh," he soothes, stroking my hair again as I shudder and take in a gasping, rasping breath, before I nod.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, and you said that you wanted to try this. Remember, you can use your safe words at any time, my sweet. If you change your mind at any time, and I do mean at ANY time, Isabella, you must safe word baby. Do you understand me?" he says.

Breathing deeply several times, I nod. I did say that I want to try this and Master always gives me what I want and need.

"Do you want to safe word now?" he asks.

I don't respond but lay still, panting heavily as my mind races to find a response.

"Answer me verbally, please, baby," he says.

Do I?

Do I want to change my mind?

No.

No… I don't think that I do to be honest with you.

"Um…" I begin. "No, Master. I want to try to do this. I might not be able to but I want to try. If it pleases you?" I whimper.

"It pleases me to give this to you, baby," he says. "But remember your safe words should you at any time change your mind." He finishes and I nod at his reassurance.

I can hear the floor creak as Edward moves away from me and I suddenly smell a wonderfully familiar and strong fragrance; Ylang Ylang and Jasmine oils.

Oh my God.

Master is going to give me a massage… and as my brain registers the odours, a drizzle of warm deliciously scented oil trails over my upper breasts and down my torso.

Firm fingers begin to knead my shoulders and upper arms gently at first, building up the pressure until I moan and my muscles give under his strong ministrations, forcing my ligaments and tendons to stretch and relax.

Moving downwards towards my elbows, he rubs soothing circles around the joints before moving down and rubbing my forearms deeply.

He continues downwards.

My hands.

My fingers.

I drift away as my mind calms and the firm strokes continue.

He moves to the end of the table quietly.

"_Fingers pinch firmly on nipples, _

_And clamp tugging my clit; _

_Bright crimson arse cheeks _

_And firm strokes on my slit; _

_Butt plugs inserted _

_And held in with string, _

_These are a few of my kinkiest things!"_

I try really hard to ignoreSarcasm harpy as she trills out tonelessly at the top of her lungs.

The Sound of Music.

Sigh.

Not bad considering she smokes sixty fags a day in my poor fucking brain and her lungs have to be about as tar blackened as her bloody heart.

"_Aint nothing wrong with cigarettes girlie!"_ Chain Smoking harpy says, coughing violently, "_They help preserve my intellect,"_ she finishes, lighting her pipe.

Nice.

"Will you shut the fuck up?" I hiss through clenched teeth, "This is supposed to be a relaxing frigging massage!"

They have to go, along with Paranoia and Insecurity harpies. I wonder, absentmindedly, just how many Tramadol it would take to kill those four off forever.

Sarcasm harpy grins and sticks her tongue out at me.

I hate her…

Edward begins at my feet, massaging each toe, tugging them hard, and then he digs his fingers into the soles of my feet firmly making me arch my back and groan loudly. It's just this side of pleasure over pain, like the very firmest reflexology treatment, and I love it.

"No sounds…" he growls as I lie back down and attempt to calm myself as the strong pressure continues up my legs to my thighs. Unbidden, my hips begin moving gently of their own accord as arousal streams out of me and I shudder under his unrelenting manipulations.

Gasping in another breath, I try and fail to settle myself because I'm beyond turned on and know if I say anything else that he won't let me cum.

"Stop moving, Isabella, or I will punish you. This is your final warning!" he says firmly, and I still instantly and his strong, slick fingers move upwards to my thighs.

I'm so turned on that I am shaking and vibrating now, shuddering on the table in my attempt to keep still.

The sweat pours down my spine, making the table hot and damp and not altogether comfortable as I repeatedly stick to it.

My pussy is soaking wet and I know he can see it; feel it; smell it and God; how I wish he would taste it…

I groan as his fingers graze the outside of my smooth lips, once, twice and a third time. Quivering violently now, I can't keep still and Master doesn't try to make me this time.

His fingers move upwards and he bypasses my pussy completely as he massages my belly, rib cage and then finally my breasts.

He kneads and strokes them quite gently, and then pinches and tugs my nipples, twisting and pulling them firmly with his long fingers.

Arching my back, I groan and press my breasts upwards into his large, soft, cool, hands.

Master stops before he touches my nipples properly and pulls away.

He quickly unties me, much to my disappointment, before he rolls me over onto my belly and begins the same assault on my back, legs and buttocks without tying me up again.

I try to surreptitiously hump the table, until Edward's slick hand thwacks my left check stingingly making me stop instantly.

"You were warned," he murmurs, an icy tone colouring his voice.

Shit.

I moan as his firm, strong hands knead my arse cheeks, digging his fingers in to the point of pain once more, dipping his elbows into my pelvic dips, releasing my joints and thus pressing my pubic bone firmly against the table, providing friction to my poor, desperate clit. I groan out loudly and immediately, he rolls me onto my back again, retying my limbs in a spread eagled cross. Without a word, he begins pulling at my left nipple firmly, twisting it firmly, making me arch upwards as I gasp out as the electrical current of desire fires around my nerve synapses like a flame.

"To whom does this body belong, Isabella?" Edward asks, quietly, "Answer me, please," he finishes.

"You… Master, only… you," I say, barely audibly. "Every… part of me… belongs to… you."

Tugging and rolling my nipple between his thumb and forefinger, gently at first, he hums as I arch upwards again, before he gradually increases the pressure and pinches it until I gasp out in pain. Edward carefully lifts my blindfold up and stares at me and I blink despite the semi-darkness of the room as his fingers continue to torture my nipple.

"Are you still okay, Isabella? What colour are you?" he asks gently.

"Green! Fucking green!" I yelp out, making Edward chuckle and pinch harder in response. I groan loudly, arching into his fingers and as I finally manage to focus on his pretty face properly, I'm startled by Edward's expression. It takes a few blinks for me to focus properly but when I do, the sight looking down on me takes my breath away. His eyes are jet black and his cheeks are flushed and covered in a light, dewy sweat; he licks his lips repeatedly.

There is a sudden sharp, stinging pain and I cry out as Master attaches the first butterfly shaped clamp, but I ache and need more.

"Colour?" he asks firmly as he tugs and twists the other nipple and yanks it firmly.

"Oh God… Green… GREEEEEN!" I groan loudly, as I shudder, and gasp at the icy tingles covering my body as the sensations become almost too much before suddenly, sharp teeth bite into my hardened nub as he clamps it. "FUCK!" I cry out as the pain and pleasure threshold is crossed and tears fill my eyes.

"Colour?" he rasps out as his pink tongue darts out to lick the beads of sweat away from his top lip.

"Green!" I gasp out with a cracked voice and as I do so, he clamps my other nipple. "GREEEEEEEEEEN!" I screech as I buck upwards towards him, trying to ease the agonising pinch.

Edwards's long, cool, smooth, beautiful fingers trail down the centre of my body making my skin pebble in excitement causing the pain to turn into a delicious burn.

He slides them back up and staring into my eyes, he tugs the fine chain attaching the clamps firmly, yanking my nipples upwards painfully.

I moan really loudly, lifting my back almost entirely off of the table as he pulls harder. It is just this side of pleasure and I continue to watch his face and because of the sweat, he almost glows in the half-light.

He's beyond beautiful and I love him so much.

"Your tits look so pretty decorated for me with the little silver butterflies you bought, Isabella," he says.

I gasp.

He's using the clamps that I bought for us in Coco de Mer over a year before!

Fuck… I love those… even I fancy my tits when they're adorned with those and remembering how beautiful they look against my pale skin; I groan and arch my back again.

"I need a memory of this, baby," he whispers, before he walks across the room and returns with his camera.

For the next few moments he clicks away, taking close ups of my breasts, nipples, pussy, clit and mouth.

"Open your mouth for me, baby…" he mutters, "Lift your pelvis as best you can, I want to see you."

Shit.

I bet the pictures are blurred as I shudder and quake on the table!

He puts the camera down and rubs more oil into his hands.

He smirks at me as he slides his fingers back down my slippery abdomen, pushing his finger into my belly button, almost as if he is finger fucking it, a few times before moving further down and he strokes over my outer lips gently making me whimper.

My hips start to hump as his fingers continue moving down my wet lips so slowly that I'm not actually sure that they're still moving, and we just stare into one another's eyes, neither of us willing to break the connection.

He suddenly stops and yanks my blindfold back in place.

"You've seen quite enough for now, my lovely," he says, chuckling. "I want you to feel from now on… you don't need to see any more…" he finishes as he gently parts my wet folds, stroking repeatedly.

I'm throbbing in anticipation as his fingers start to press firmly and circle around my clit, causing electricity to course through my veins and I immediately begin to hump against him building up a hard, fast rhythm.

Shit!

He suddenly presses against me more firmly and I just know that I'm going to cum in the next few seconds if he doesn't stop.

"Tonight we're gonna have ourselves a real good time, if this dim bint does as she's tooooold, and Edwaaaaaard, will turn you inside out, yeah, writhing about, in ecstasy, so don't stop him now, don't stop him now, don't stop him, cause you can have an orgasm, have an orgasm…" Green Ninja harpy sings out loudly, the other Rathbones bitches acting as her choir.

I hate them.

I truly do.

His fingers leave my clit and continue sliding up and down my bare lips and I arch my back trying to get just that little bit more friction. He suddenly stops, grasping both my hips firmly in his hands, yanking me to keep me still.

"Stop moving, baby…" he mutters before he dips his head and starts to poke his tongue in and around my belly button causing every muscle south of it to tighten deliciously as his soft hair tickles my oily skin.

He tongue fucks my belly button rapidly and I whimper loudly, raising my hips up off of the table to meet his soft, wet mouth.

I cry out, wailing like a banshee, as he trails his tongue downward, his fingers stroking my hips gently now, causing every synapse to fire wildly.

He slides his hands down to my opening and suddenly and without warning he pushes two fingers inside me as his lips clamp onto my clit and he sucks, hard.

I cry out and my hips jerk repeatedly against his mouth.

"_Shut up, bitch!"_ the harpies bark out.

He chuckles against me, and this in turn causes vibrations to ripple against my swollen flesh and I gasp and thrust my pelvis upwards into his mouth further as his other hand digs tightly into my thigh muscle.

I start to quicken around his fingers, thrashing wildly against him and suddenly, he stops and moves away!

What the hell?

"Mmmmm, delicious, Isabella," he says, and I can hear him slurping my juices off of his fingers. "You taste fucking amazing…"

Holy fuck.

I lay panting frantically on the now, soaking wet table and I can feel the sweat trickling down my back.

Ugh.

His fingers return, pushing my lips apart and he strokes my clit rapidly with one finger, making me jerk again before he pinches it tightly and rotates it between his thumb and forefinger before I feel a sharp sting as Master attaches a tiny clip to my swollen clit.

Jesus.

I vibrate from head to toe as the pain almost makes the tears spill down my face and I cry out as I feel him move away from me, and whimper at the sense of loss.

No! Fuck it all, I need him!

"Lie still and don't move, baby," Edward says gently as he moves away, his voice becoming more distant as suddenly, and without warning, there are hands on me.

Hands all over me.

How can that be?

He sounded so far away and yet fingers are sliding up and down my open thighs.

Hands stroke my shoulders and arms, and my hips at the same time.

What the fuck?

Lots of hands are stroking, tugging, kneading and pulling at my still oily and slippery skin.

It feels like lots of hands.

How can that be?

My brain can't compute exactly what is going on and I feel slightly disorientated, confused and bewildered at the sensory overload, and I groan as the delicious assault continues.

There are hands on my legs and hands on my stomach and hands on my arms.

"Master… Master? Where are you Master? Someone's touching me! Where are you, Edward!" I gasp out, suddenly nervous as I stop moving.

I frown in confusion at how Edward's hands are everywhere at the same time, and try to lift myself up to look, stupidly I know, as I'm blindfolded and lying spread eagled on the table.

The hands suddenly stop moving.

Master pushes my head back down onto the table gently.

"Lie back, Isabella, calm yourself, I promise you, you want this… you've specifically asked for this… remember, baby?" Edward soothes. "I'm right here, love. I'm here… you asked for this… have you changed your mind? You asked for this."

I lie still and breathe deeply, forcing myself to stay in one position, centring myself. I did ask for this…

"Do you want this to continue, Isabella?" Edward asks quietly.

I nod frantically.

"Tell me your colour, please," he says gently.

"Green, Master, greeeeeeen!" I say desperately as my hips buck upwards and I splay my hips out, rolling them to expose my pussy further.

"Continue."

I don't know if he means me or the stranger in our midst and as I nod, the hands start moving again slowly, tentatively and I relax into the touch.

"Are you sure that green is your colour, my angel?" Master asks.

"Umm…green, Master…very…oh…oh…oh…God…very… so very fucking green," I mumble sounding drunk even to my own ears. Edward chuckles again and I feel both dizzy and totally disorientated now.

The girls start stomping around my brain wearing dungarees and funny caps, linking arms and singing as Sex Toy harpy starts playing the fiddle.

I may be a little terrified now…

"_Come on Vernon! Oh, I swear, at this moment, you mean everything! In those dark jeans, our thoughts we confess will turn dirty, Oh come on Vernie!" _Nursey harpy wails…

Oh, Christ… she's singing to a Dexy's Midnight Runners song…

The world shifts a little as I feel lightheaded and I know I'm truly incoherent as I attempt to tell him that I want more.

My mouth opens and closes several times, but I'm not aware of any sounds coming out.

Fuck knows what I say to him… I hope I haven't responded to the harpies rather than speaking to him, but I'm so away with the fairies, arousal wise, I have no idea what I'm saying.

He laughs lightly at my mutterings and once again the hands begin moving, one pair now on and around my breasts, tugging the chain lightly, smoothing them with gentle strokes, the second pair begin creeping slowly up my sticky inner thighs.

The movements stop once more, making me shudder but I stay surprisingly quiet. "Colour, Isabella," he asks quietly. Nodding I smile and sort of say a thick muffled "Green." He chuckles again and I'm quickly massaged by both sets of hands. I feel my limbs loosening again and it feels great because I've been lying in one position for a long time.

My arms and legs are rubbed firmly with oily fingers to allow the circulation to return fully. Edward turns me onto my stomach and my feet hang over the edge of the table and all of a sudden, a mouth, feeling both hot and wet, suddenly starts to suck on my toes, from beneath me.

"Shiiiiitt!" I yelp, jerking against the slippery leather and press my sopping wet pussy downwards onto the leather as I try to get more friction.

Someone is kneeling on the floor at my feet.

Oh my God.

I love my feet being suckled… and shuddering, I whimper and groan out loud as the suction increases firmly and fingers hold onto my mid-thighs firmly.

A caressing swat hits my buttocks, first the left and then the right, then the left and then the right and I arch my arse into the air, trying to make the thwacks harder.

A soft, chamois leather, flogger.

Oh God… someone is flogging me as another someone suckles my feet.

I fucking love this!

It's not hard enough to satisfy me—of course—but it's just enough to raise the blood slightly to the surface, and is much more like a tickle than a sting.

In my head, Dominatrix harpy is wandering around swatting the girls with one of her thongs and they stare at her in abject horror.

That thong hasn't been washed in months and it sounds like wood hitting their scaly skin.

Ewwww!

I groan and mutter under my breath, desperate for more.

"What's your colour, Isabella?" Edward asks firmly, snapping me out of my harpy led reverie.

"GREEN!" I screech our loudly into the silent room, "Green, greeeeen, greeeeeeen," I moan out into the silent room.

"Are you sure?" he asks again.

Edward chuckles as I continue, "God, yes! Master! My colour is the very greenest green, Master… more… Oh God! More please! HARDER! HARDER! HARDER!" I gasp.

I need so much more than he is giving me and he knows it and as I wriggle in desperation, the sweat trickles down my back and my neck and it runs between my breasts, dripping onto the table.

I'm whimpering and writhing, raising my swollen pussy upwards, humping the table, as someone pulls my arms up above my head and allows them to dangle off the table in the same way that my feet are.

"More… more… Master please… oh… oh… please… MORE!" I pant out between strikes.

A sharp pain hits my left thigh, once, twice and a third time.

"OH. MY. GOD…" I grunt out in rapture as something much harder hits my aching flesh this time.

My beautiful Master and his leather flogger!

I groan loudly, my mouth hanging open as the pain and pleasure threshold overtakes me once more as I drop my head to the side, leaving me drooling onto the table. It feels unbelievable and I start to quake.

Suddenly both thighs are being hit at once—he's using two floggers on me!

The mouth on my toes keeps right on sucking and licking between my toes as the flogger continues hitting and the clamps and clit clip keep biting.

I'm reaching sensory overload, moaning and crying out for release as it all becomes overwhelming. "MASTER! MASTER! MASTER! I'M GOING TO CUM!" I shriek, tears and snot streaming down my face, pooling against my cheek on the leather.

Suddenly everything stops.

There's nothing—total silence—nothing but the sounds of my panting, sobbing and whimpering as the fronds of leather hit the floor.

I'm turned over gently and the table feels slick from oil, sweat, tears, snot and my arousal.

The clamps are both removed at the same time and I cry out as the blood surges back into my nipples.

The clip is removed from my clit just as something hard, large and slick is pushed deep into my pussy and starts being thrust in and out rapidly, vibrating at the same time without giving any time for my swollen pussy to stretch to accept the huge intrusion.

"Holy fuck!" I yelp out because it's too much, too much… I shudder and shake, groaning and whimpering out loud.

The girls are nodding frantically, "_Too much Bella! We need the Viper inside us, not this hard thing!" _Insecurity harpy bellows.

Sigh.

My inner muscles begin to contract around the dildo and flutter as I'm about to cum...

Oh God… I'm going to fail.

He hasn't told me to cum and I know I am not going to be able to control my excitement for much longer as the plastic cock slams in to me harder and faster.

I cry out loudly as my muscles start to quicken around the invading plastic cock, "Master! PLEASE! I need to cum… please… please… oh, God, I'm going to cum Master…please"

I hear Master tutting loudly, "Oh, Isabella. Already? You need to cum already Isabella? How very disappointing my lovely…" he says sharply.

"God, yes, I need to cum!" I cry out loudly.

A stinging smack hits my upper thigh making me yelp, but stop moving instantly.

The vibrator is removed from my pussy, and is shoved into my mouth making me gasp in shock.

Oh shit.

For the longest moment I do nothing as it presses against the back of my throat, making me gag, until suddenly, I calm and my instincts take over. And as Edward groans loudly, I lick and suck my juices from it frantically, humming when I taste the tangy sweetness of my own arousal and I hear a small moan that isn't from me as the vibrator moves in and out of my throat.

"Be quiet!" Edward barks, and I don't know who he means; me or the guest!

"Right. For being a bratty, demanding, ungrateful and very spoiled submissive, Isabella, you will wait longer for release, if indeed I allow it at ALL!" he says angrily.

Damn it all to hell and fucking back…

Master rubs soothing ointment into my wrists and ankles and massages them deeply, and I try to relax, really I do, despite my overly aroused state.

Without warning, Edward takes hold of my upper arms and helps me to sit up where I sway alarmingly because I'm dizzy and disorientated from being stretched out and lying flat for a long time, my head pounds.

Edward gently pushes a bottle of water to my lips and makes me drink. "Are you alright, love?" he asks sounding a little concerned.

God knows how I must look.

The Wild Woman of Wonga I would hazard to guess but I'm so fucking aroused right now, I can't find it in me to give a flying fuck.

I nod.

"Are you okay to keep going? Do you want to continue, my lovely?" he asks quietly.

"Oh, God yes! Thank you, Master; I really, really want to carry on!" I respond excitedly.

He slides me to the end of the table, holding me upright, wrapping his arms firmly around me.

"I think you need to stand for a little while, my love. Your legs are quivering," he coos gently, and I smile and rest my head against his chest, as he strokes my hair lightly, forgetting that we aren't alone today.

"Come with me, Isabella," he says more firmly now.

Shit.

I know what's coming now as Master helps me off of the table on very wobbly legs and walks me to the middle of the open space.

He strokes my shoulder lightly, "Raise your hands for me angel…" he says, before he ties my hands to the leather straps that are attached to chains hanging from the ceiling and although my arms are extended straight, it isn't entirely comfortable, although it isn't painful either.

My bare feet are flat on the floor and I have a wide stance which means that I'm suitably well balanced.

I really have forgotten we aren't alone until he says, "Please fetch me the rabbit hair flogger and the two pink suede floggers from the bench. No. Not the brown ones thank you, the pink ones. They're her favourites. Aren't they, my lovely?"

I tense imagining this other nameless person seeing me naked and exposed like this, we've been to several play parties over the past year where I have appeared in various skimpy outfits and lingerie, but I've never been totally nude. Other than our collaring ceremony, no one else has ever watched us together, and no one has touched either of us in a sexual way. We have fucked in public since my collaring, and of course in front of Annabelle and Jasper, as well as other members of the BDSM world at our collaring party, and that took my breath away, but this is different. This person is actively participating in our scene for the first time ever.

The mere thought of this makes me even wetter and I moan out load, my head lolling backwards, my face burning suddenly and a violent shudder ravages my body making the chains above my head rattle loudly.

"Dirty thoughts, Isabella?" Master asks chuckling.

"God yes, Master!" I gasp and in reply to my unguarded response, he chuckles loudly.

I hear padding steps that are so quiet I can hardly hear them, and the rattling sounds of drawers being opened and closed, before I then hear the light footsteps resume.

Because I can't see anything, every other sense is highlighted and exaggerated, and I can hear both of them breathing as well as the sound of my blood pounding through my ears like a roar.

I shudder as Master runs his hands down my back and cups my arse cheeks. His big, strong hands caress me firmly before beginning to massage deeply into my bum, digging almost painfully as he warms the muscles ready for this floggers, causing me to groan again and start to rotate my hips into his ministrations.

Suddenly he spanks me hard on first the left then the right cheek and shocked, I yelp loudly.

This is harder than a warm up spanking, this is a punishment thwack.

"STOP moving, Isabella or I WILL stop now, send our guest away and cancel the rest of the weekend," he says, almost growling at me. "You will be strapped to my bed, unable to move to do anything but go to the lavatory until Sunday afternoon when I will send you home after the most painful punishment spanking of your life." He says, firmly.

Fuck it.

I still instantly and fight to control my breathing—I fucking love it when he becomes cold and stern with me; it makes it even harder to control my arousal.

"Good, well done, Isabella," he says icily. "Keep this up and I might let you cum between now and Sunday." Instantly, my Master begins dragging the rabbit hair flogger down my back before swatting me firmly on both cheeks and thighs repeatedly.

Left and right and left and right, and left and right…

The girls are now sitting cross-legged swaying in time to his rhythm. I wish they wouldn't do that; I feel a little seasick when they do these things.

Ugh.

Just as I begin to follow the rhythm, he changes direction and I still again. It's much too soft, of course, to make my body burn, but it feels hypnotically wonderful and I open my mouth and drop my head back as the wetness between my legs turns into a small rivulet and I can feel it just above knee level now.

My inner musings suddenly stop as the suede flogger bites sharply into my left buttock; it stings like fuck, but it feels oh so good and I arch forwards and then backwards into the deliciously, pleasurably and painfully erotic swats.

I moan loudly.

Stilling, he says, "What colour are we, Isabella?" Edward asks gently.

"Green…Master…green. Oh please … _please,_" I pant out desperately. "More… please… greeeeeen… oh God… more…" I whine as his breathing increases, as does mine, and the room crackles with electricity and anticipation.

Both floggers hit me now.

Left and right and left and right and right and left and right and left…

I sway with his rhythm again, and I groan as I throw my head back once more, thrusting my buttocks outwards into his floggers.

Master hits me again and again until I lose count of how many times he has swatted me and my skin feels as if someone is holding a flame against it as I burn with need for him.

Bizarre sounds echo off the walls and I frown, trying to understand what they are—screeching, rasping, whimpering and whining. All of a sudden, I feel like I'm floating in sensation and I instinctively know that the strange noises filling the room are from my mouth alone.

I'm meant to be quiet… I know this… but I am so overwhelmed that I just can't control myself. Tears and snot stream down my face and I know that I'm crying now, everything is too much, and I'm jabbering and babbling incoherently as my body frazzles and crackles as I go into sensory overload.

I'm on fire from head to toe; every nerve ending is burning and screaming for release and to be hit more, more, more…

The flogging stops as suddenly as it started, and silence prevails once more. All I can hear is my Masters heavy breathing, and the softer breathing of the other person, close by me but I can't concentrate on anything but the ache and yearning he is building steadily inside my body.

Suddenly Edward throws the floggers away from him and onto the floor, and they bounce and thud as they scatter across the wood. The clattering noise ricochets off of the walls loudly; making me jerk in surprise and bringing me back to conscious thought.

"_Bella! We're having a Jizz Fizz! Do you want some?"_ Platinum harpy yells, making me start.

Stupid harpy.

I ignore her.

Edward suddenly grabs my thighs and lifts me up; wrapping my legs around his hips and kisses me hard, leaving me swaying as my arms are still attached to the chains. He grips me with such force that I know I'll have finger marks on my arse cheeks in the morning and I groan in pleasure knowing that there will be a physical manifestation of our playing once more.

Pulling back, he pants, "You are the most fucking remarkable creature in the world, my Isabella, my Siren. My possession… my love… my life… my everything…" he groans before he kisses me so punishingly that my lips feel as if they're going to bleed.

My shoulders, arms and neck are burning from the strain of holding the leather straps, but I grip even tighter as I clamp my legs tightly, locking my ankles around him, and dig my nails in my palms hard as I hang on and pull myself up and down, trying to rub my clitoris on the bare skin of his belly.

Lactic acid begins to build up in my muscles, the burn and ache like a bitch, but at the same time, it feels amazing. I drop my bottom downwards, and begin rocking my hips backwards and forwards against the hard bulge in Masters jeans desperate for friction and whether I'm allowed to or not, I start to kiss him back, moaning, whining and yearning.

I rub frantically against Vernon, using my crossed ankles as leverage, trying to get "more" but it isn't enough to make me cum. Chuckling he unlocks my feet and sets me back down, standing upright, and leaving me whimpering, quivering, moaning and shaking, "You are a very disobedient little submissive…" he murmurs as he trails a finger over a desperate nipple.

Letting go of me, my Master unties the chains and leather straps holding me up with one hand, cooing and calming me with tender calming words.

He picks me up and lies me in the centre of the bed, "Lay still, Isabella," he says, "I love you so much, my beautiful baby," he says quietly. "So beautiful… so perfect… so lovely… mine… never forget that. You belong to me…" he continues and the bed dips as I feel Master climb on beside me.

I'm shaking so violently now with sensory overload and arousal that the entire bed quivers as anticipation rushes through my body and has me at the point of hysterics.

Soft, warm hands stroke my body.

Small, soft hands touch my stomach and ribcage gently, smoothing, sliding.

Small hands…

"_Edward has huge hands, Bella!"_ Etiquette harpy whispers nervously.

"I know that!" I hiss back at her.

Sheeesh.

It's my body that he plays with six days a week not hers!

Wait.

Hold on a minute…

Small hands?

It isn't my Master touching me again… my Master isn't the one touching me… and as this realisation settles in my head, I inhale sharply and freeze.

.GOD.

.GOD.

OH.

HOLY.

FUCK…

Small hands.

Small.

Hands.

Holy shit...

Oh.

My.

God.

In.

Heaven.

Realisation hits me like a brick.

Small hands…

It's another woman who is touching me and I instantly stop moving and tense all over!

It's another woman touching me…

Another woman was sucking my toes.

Another woman has assisted Edward.

Another woman has watched Edward torture me.

Another woman has had her hands on my naked flesh.

Oh my God!

Psyche harpy faints clean away because not once in her wildest dreams did she think that she would ever live to experience this and she thinks that all her Christmases have come at once!

"What colour are we now, Isabella?" Edward asks, sounding wary, sounding far away again, as if he is on the other side of the room. Frowning, I push myself up on my elbows and look around the room, despite the blindfold still being firmly in place.

Fuck.

He isn't even anywhere near me.

Tears spring to my eyes, "Um, green? Er…. green… Master? I think… er… I… um… oh God…" I stammer out nervously.

"DESIST!" Edward barks out, and both me and the unknown person jerk in surprise causing the hands to stop stroking me instantly and I can hear Master stride across the floor.

He grabs my hand.

"Do you want to stop, Bella?" he asks me sincerely, breaking role as he holds onto me tightly and nuzzles my jaw with his nose.

Do I?

"_Do you?"_ Subconscious harpy asks, _"If you don't do this for yourself, please do this for your poor wee Psyche harpy, she really wants this! She's having the vapours in the corner of the tent, so please, just do this for that poor, old h00r!"_ she begs.

I really want this… deep down, I've always wanted this I think and as this realisation settles in, I slowly shake my head.

"No, Master," I whisper, "I don't want to stop, I changed my limits and I really do want this… I want this… I want this… please…"

"You don't have to do it, Bella," Edward says gently, breaking his role, stroking my face tenderly, "really you don't, love, please don't think you have to do it for me, baby. I set this scene up for you; it isn't something that I need you to do for me. Please remember that. You wanted to try this, if you don't want to continue, safe word…" he finishes.

"I know that, Edward, but I want to," I answer, also breaking role to convince him of my decision. "I swear to you, if I feel frightened or unsure at any time, I'll say 'red'—please trust me, because I trust you…" I whisper.

"Are you sure? We can stop you know… I can send her away, and we can have a weekend off, and spend it just as us," he says quietly, sounding really uncertain of himself now. "Please don't think that I'm forcing you to do this, baby."

I shake my head slowly then more fervently; no I don't want to stop. I had said on my new limits I wanted to do a scene with another female submissive and this is what Master has set up for me.

"No, Master. Honestly, I'm fine." I say, clicking back into submissive mode. "Thank you for asking and for taking such good care of me. I love you more than ever for that. You're so good to me and I know that you organised this because I said I wanted to know what it felt like for us to be with someone else, just once. I know how much Will and Jane love it, and Annabelle and Jasper, and I do want to do it. It was just a surprise, that's all; it never crossed my mind that you would ask a female to join us, that's all. I don't want to stop. I _really _don't want to stop. Truly! I promise, I'll safe word if it becomes too much for me, I swear," I say intently. I can hear him breathing, his previously gentle pants coming faster now and I quiver in anticipation, my body so on fire and alive and desperate to be touched again. Long seconds pass and my breathing calms as I lay backwards on the wide, soft bed once more, and arch my back slightly, wanting to be touched once more. "Please…" I whimper.

"Continue…" he says gently and almost instantly, soft hands begin to stroke me along my shins and upper thighs tenderly once again making me shudder and moan loudly.

Knowing that it's another woman touching me relaxes me somehow and my desire cranks up to a whole new level as the little fingers wriggle and squirm up my body, missing my pussy entirely.

Gentle movements make my skin pebble and burn in anticipation, as the hands move from my lower abdomen, slowly sliding upwards.

The slow, tender touching moves slowly upwards, lingering over the swell of my breasts, stroking and cupping my breasts, until they reach my hypersensitive nipples and lightly pluck at them.

I groan as 'she' rolls my nipples gently between her thumb and forefinger, and my clit all but explodes in excitement as I thrust my tits upwards into her hands.

God, it feels so good and I whimper and throb, aching all over. Arousal streams out of me now and my pelvis begins to move of its own volition, thrusting gently upwards, seeking friction, craving anything. Suddenly a warm and wet mouth suckles one of my nipples firmly making me arch and groan as a second later, another mouth suckles my other nipple—two mouths suckle my nipples in unison making me gasp so loudly that my breath freezes in my throat.

Holy hell.

I yell and arch my body as high as I can, forcing my tits higher into their mouths.

"Oh my God!" I squeal out, jerking my breasts upwards again and again into their suckling lips. As tongues flick and lick more firmly against my burning flesh now, I throw my head backwards so hard that my neck screams out in pain.

"Fuck me! Shit! Fuck me, please!" I yelp out as teeth graze my swollen nubs to the point of discomfort and I leap up, forcing my nipples further into their mouths once again.

I'm now moaning and shaking all over as their mouths move away from my nipples and teeth bite firmly into the soft swell of one of my small breasts, not breaking the skin, but firm enough to mark me and cause me a delicious level of discomfort as they do so.

Fuck.

I hope that it's my Master marking me and that the mark lasts for several days…

Warm wet lips move down my body, as the biting moves to the other breast, sucking, and licking, kissing as they go, and I know that it's Edward's mouth as he nurses at my nipples.

Suddenly and gently, small fingers push my bare, wet, and very swollen pussy lips apart and a hot tongue flicks lightly over my clit making me squeal in relief and surprise that I'm being touched 'there' at last, and by her!

Gasping as her tongue laps at me again and again and again, I arch upwards into her caress as she dips between my lips and hums as she begins licking my considerable arousal away.

The touch isn't enough to make me cum, there's just not enough pressure or friction, but it feels totally mind blowing and in many ways, even more so because it's something entirely new and unknown to me. I thrust my hips into the mouth just as her fingers grasp my hips and hold me still whilst she starts sucking my clit firmly between her lips again, rapidly swirling and flicking her tongue over it.

The feeling is unbelievable and I thrash and moan beneath her and as she sucks my clit more firmly, I shove my crotch up into her mouth faster. "OH GOD!" I yell out loudly.

Edward goes down on me almost every time we either fuck or make love, he loves both giving and receiving oral sex, and no-one, absolutely no-one, has EVER made me feel the way that he does when he eats me out.

But this is different.

This is someone I don't know, I have no idea what she even looks like and of course, she is a SHE!

_This is something totally new._

Somehow her small tongue feels softer and silkier against my throbbing flesh, but I'm sure that this is just my imagination.

Her tiny fingers hold me with a surprising degree of strength, and her tongue is little and like satin as it moves at a frantic pace against my engorged flesh. I know I'm not going to last much longer and am panting rapidly, now trying to hold my orgasm back until he gives me permission to cum as I flop backwards onto the table once more. The tongue moves away from my clit and licks my outer lips, firmly dragging along the bare, wet flesh, licking my juices away, and humming appreciatively at my taste once more.

I squeal at the different pressure and pull my knees up, planting my feet firmly on the bed, as I raise my pelvis into her face, just as she pulls back slightly and her hard, pointed, hot tongue is thrust up inside my pussy at the same time as her nose rubs my clit firmly.

I begin yelling and begging and whimpering and crying in desperation as she works on me intently. "Please…" I beg, "Oh please…please… more… fuck me… fuck me… fuck… fuck… fuck me… more… more… more… MASTER please! Oh God!" I yell.

Short, small, twisted fingers push between my lips and pump in and out of me quickly, thrusting and curling upwards to massage my g-spot whilst the wet mouth resumes sucking my clit firmly meaning that I levitate like I've been electrocuted as the assault continues.

"Master!" I screech, horrified that I am about to lose all control under the ministrations of another female before he has told me that I can cum, "Master, please!" I beg.

He remains resolutely silent.

Fuck it!

I need this, I can't hold back any more and sod the consequences, and panting desperately, my hands move downwards for the first time, and I grab at her head.

Soft, silky hair slithers between my fingers as I push her head downwards whilst raising my hips off of the bed at the same time, trying to pull her closer to my wet and throbbing body and causing harder friction on my swollen pussy.

My muscles begin fluttering and I groan loudly as tingling icy fingers of desire race across my bare flesh, exploding outwards from my clitoris is a sun ray of delicious pleasure and my orgasm is mere seconds away.

Suddenly the bed dips again, and my Master straddles my shoulders and I feel his warm bare skin against my sweating, shuddering upper body.

Oh my God; he's naked.

How did I not hear him getting naked?

He's naked in front of another female…

Fuck.

How do I feel about that?

I don't like it… I don't but as he strokes his hard, leaking cock against my mouth once more, I lose my train of thought and poke my tongue out, tasting his delicious arousal.

"_Mmmmmm"_ the girls hum appreciatively and I hum right along with them.

Edward always tastes like the ambrosia of the Gods to me, and to the harpies too.

"Open for me, Isabella," he says, quietly, and sounding breathless, "I'm going to fuck your mouth with my cock now and don't you fucking even think about cumming before I tell you to or I will beat your arse with a paddle so hard that you won't sit down for a month," he finishes.

Holy fuck.

He strokes Vernon over my closed mouth again and again before I 'hum' loudly and open for him, I exhale through my nose as I know how to, and as he pushes in further, I move my hands to hold on to his fuzz covered buttocks.

He hasn't told me _NOT_ to touch him, but I need him on me, in me, over me; anywhere I can get him in fact and I want to taste him, smell him and feel him.

Edward begins thrusting into my mouth at a rapid pace; pushing right down the back of my throat, just as the fingers and mouth between my thighs increase their speed and pressure.

Her mouth is almost as talented as Edward's as she alternates between licking and sucking my clit and fucking me with her tongue and I wonder vaguely whether I could please a woman as much as this girl is pleasing me.

I arch my back and shriek around Edward's cock and thrust against the unknown submissives mouth as she suddenly sucks so hard that it almost hurts.

The harpies run around with any receptacle that they can find; buckets, bowls, dog bowls, anything to catch Edward's cum for their fucking shops.

Bitches.

Without any warning, Master suddenly pulls out of my mouth and climbs off of me, panting and gasping.

"What? M… M… Master? What are you doing, Master?" I mutter incoherently, "Master! You haven't cum! Please, please, please! Don't leave me! Oh God … Master, please, please, I want to swallow your cum! Please! Don't stop, please!" I beg.

"_What's he doing, Bella!"_ Baby Blue Ninja harpy yells out making me jump.

"He's fucking stopping, you silly cow, what do you think he that he's doing," I whimper.

The girls throw themselves down onto the floor of my brain, weeping, wailing and gnashing their teeth, hurling their various receptacles at one another in abject rage and frustration.

"Serves you right, you presumptuous fuckers!" I yell as they flip me the bird.

Edward's large fingers start tugging and yanking at my hypersensitive nipples firmly, making me squirm and gasping, my mouth remains open and my upper body jerks upwards. Increasing his hard, twisting and pulling movements, making my synapses fire erratically, to the point of pain that is way beyond pleasure; I arch into his hands, yelling once more.

The mouth and the other fingers keep up their relentless assault on my aching, throbbing, wet pussy and I start to sob and wail incoherently as I suddenly realise that my efforts not to cum are failing rapidly as I pant and gasp and jabber.

"Cum, Isabella. Cum. CUM NOW!" he commands, twisting harder, as I move my hips upwards in sharp jerks, my body almost leaving the bed entirely as my clitoris is pulled in and out of her mouth with my movements, intensifying the feelings.

Within seconds of being allowed to release, my orgasm explodes and shatters, and it feels like I pulse forever against the little fingers inside of me, as her mouth gulps down my gushing cum.

As I lay shivering and quaking on the soft bed cover, spent and panting as the soft tongue gently licks and teases the remaining vestiges of orgasm from my spent body, tears trickle down my face as a feeling of satisfied exhaustion washes over me.

She 'mmmms' at the streaming arousal, and as she pulls her digits out from my throbbing, still spasming body, I can then hear her sucking something and groaning lightly; her fingers I presume.

Oh my God!

She enjoyed this as much as I did…

"Doesn't my angel taste wonderful?" Edward asks, and in response she says nothing but continues sucking her hand, but just knowing that she had enjoyed me as much as I enjoyed her fucking me means that my clit revs again because it's such a fucking turn on!

I shudder.

Fuck it!

I want her again!

Master suddenly grabs my upper body and pulls me to a sitting position and holds a bottle of water to my mouth, pushing tiny sips into my dry mouth.

"What colour are we after that, my lovely?" he asks.

"Green, completely, totally and absolutely, fucking, sodding, buggering, bloody green, my Master," I say smiling broadly.

The bed squeaks and moves as they both move away from me.

A small hand clasps mine, making me jump, and pulls me firmly from the bed.

Stumbling as she drags me across the smooth wooden floor, Master grabs hold of me from behind, catching me before I fall.

He's now sitting on the leather couch, and pulls me on top of him, holding my upper arms firmly.

Edward has me straddle his thighs, pushing my aching upper thighs widely apart, exposing me to him as his strong, firm fingers massage my pussy lips firmly, before two of his much larger fingers slide in and out of me, slowly, languidly.

"Oh God…" I murmur, and shudder at his touch as it rubs repeatedly over my swollen g-spot and I groan as I start to burn for him again, the quickening beginning already.

Fuck….

"I want you, Master," I whisper quietly, and I hear him gasp because he knows that I've broken his rule because I can't resist him any longer. "I never want anyone but you… please know that… fuck me… please… make me yours again… Master…"

"Oh, baby," he says, quietly.

Dragging me closer, until we're flush, his fingers begin circling and rotating inside of me, as my inner muscles flutter.

I grab his hair and yank his face towards mine, and we kiss passionately and he lifts me up, impaling me onto his massive erection and slowly pushes his rock hard cock all the way inside of me, and he gently pulls me down until I'm completely filled by him.

I shudder and moan as his cock stretches my swollen desperate pussy deliciously and gasp several times as he fills me totally.

"_Vernon's Up! Baby Vernon's Up! Give me your cum, gimme gimme your cum, gimme gimme Vern's cum, gimme, gimme all your cum, all your cuuuummmm!"_ the harpies screech out loudly, making me jump.

FUCKERS!

"Sssshhh baby, Sssshhh," Edward croons, thinking that I'm jumping because of him.

Little does he know.

He stays still but I can feel from his shuddering and quivering thigh muscles that this is hard for him to do.

I groan again and begin to slowly rotate my hips, seeking friction to my poor, throbbing clit, clenching my pussy muscles tightly around his huge cock.

He yelps and shudders, "Fuck it all, Isabella!" he says loudly as I clench again.

He grabs hold of my upper thighs, holding me still.

"Don't move, Isabella, don't-fucking-well-move," he chants, from between clenched teeth, "or I WILL punish you, do you understand me? I am your Master! Remember that fact and do exactly as I tell you!" he growls

Oh God.

I can't respond.

Dominantward crucifies me and my head lolls backwards as I fight to stop my muscles from fluttering again.

Suddenly my arse cheeks are parted gently, and I squeak and jump, inadvertently clenching around Vernon, as a wet tongue starts to lick and lap at my arsehole, pushing gently against my opening again and again.

Oh God…

I groan out loud and clench my pussy muscles once again

"Fuuuuuck…" Edward groans out.

The female submissive is fucking rimming me!

Shit…

Master is still but I'm not.

I shudder and gasp as her warm, silky little tongue strokes over me again and again and I start to rock backwards and forwards against them both.

"Oh God…" I mumble out. "I have to move. I need to move. I have to move, Master!" I squeak out, "Please, may your submissive ride your big, thick cock, Master Edward?" I say. "May I fuck myself on your body, my Master?"

Groaning, Edward tightens his hold on me, "Yes, move. Fuck my cock, Isabella," he says, hissing as my muscles quiver again.

Not needing to be told twice, I use my hands on his shoulders to lift myself up and down on him causing the tongue to slip from inside my backside but I don't care, I just need Edward to fuck me hard.

"Master! Please! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me and fuck me so hard I see the stars!" I plead as I squeeze my inner muscles tightly again and yank at Edward trying to get him to move with me.

He groans, as do I, but he doesn't try to stop me or to hold me still. Suddenly, small fingers, slick with lube, replace the tongue, stroking, pressing, probing pushing just inside of me, pressing against me as Edward's cock moves inside me.

I groan and lean back into her and as I do so, I feel thick, cold, wet lube sliding down my arse crack as first one, and then two, tiny fingers are pushed firmly inside of me, and as I fuck Edward's cock, she finger fucks my arse.

"Oh God…" I groan as she sets a rhythm to match my moving hips. "Sooo fucking goooood…" I shudder and start to ride Edward faster, bouncing rapidly on his rock hard cock.

He shakes below me in his effort to stay still, gripping my hips in a vice-like hold as he pants in short, rapid breaths.

Her other hand moves up my body and begins pinching my nipples firmly.

I start moving faster, clenching myself to hold onto the feeling of fullness, just as another finger is added and they are thrust deeply but slowly inside of me, pumping and twisting on their way in and again as she pulls them back out.

It's really a very small intrusion compared to Vernon, and Vernon fucks my arse at least once a week now; we both adore anal sex, but it feels fucking amazing knowing that another woman is touching me like this.

It still isn't enough though.

I need more.

As she pushes them back inside of me, I can feel Master's cock moving against the fingers.

Oh my God; it is so, soooo good…

"More… more… please... Master… fuck… me… PLEASE! It's not enough, Master!" I squawk out loudly.

The fingers are slowly removed and something large, cold and very hard is gently pushed into my backside.

Gasping loudly, I stop moving, and stay as still as I can as my anal muscles clench and relax, stretching painfully as they do so. I breathe rapidly through the burning stretch of the large, fake cock that is now inside my arse as it pushes through the double ring of muscle. "Oh God…" I groan out loud, "It burns… it burns… ohhhhh," I whimper. "Fuck… that hurts…" I inhale deeply, forcing my muscles to give under the pressure as my Master strokes my hair, trying to calm me.

"Colour, Isabella?" Edward asks, his voice shaking, the submissive begins to pull the dildo out of me, and I clamp down around the double intrusion.

No!

Shit!

"GREEEEEEEN!" I yell loudly, "Fuck my arse, please! GREEEEEEEN! Don't pull out, either of you! Don't you dare stop fucking my arse! Whoever you fucking are, don't you FUCKING dare!" I yell.

Edward chuckles, "Oh, baby, you so deserve to be paddled for that! You are way too demanding tonight, Isabella, I may have to stop fucking you now as a punishment, my lovely," he says, before he begins stroking the side of my blindfold covered face. "Remember, YOU are the submissive here, as is our guest, and you will both do as I tell you. Not the other way around!"

Tears trickle down my face.

Shit.

I've over stepped the mark once more.

"_Apologise!"_ Sarcasm harpy demands, "_And do it fucking well now!"_

"Forgive me…" I whimper out, and I struggle to stop moving, as does Edward, from the feel of his quivering thigh muscles and I lock my legs firmly around his waist. I remain as still as I possibly can, but the intruder does not.

Her hands grab my hips and she stills only when she is flush against my back, the dildo all the way inside my backside; filling me completely.

Deliciously.

Shit.

She's wearing a strap on.

As she slowly pulls back and then pushes forward again, I groan loudly as my muscles stretch again, but not uncomfortably now. The slow rhythm isn't enough for me but she's allowing me to get used to the combined intrusion, before steadily building up to a faster pace.

My body relaxes to allow easier entry and I grapple with Edward's hair as I try to pull him closer to me.

Master suddenly begins to move as he pulls back, just as she pushes forward and between them they are rocking me in an amazing rhythm. One pushes in as the other retreats and vice versa. She groans as she thrusts inside me and I push backwards, so that her tits press against my sweat soaked back.

"Fuck…." I moan out loudly as her hands cup my breasts completely and she squeezes firmly, digging her fingers into the soft flesh.

"Do you like the Feeldoe, baby?" Edward asks, shakily, "Did you know that she's fucking you and herself at the same time? It fits inside of her and her muscles grip it tightly, as she fucks you! The dildo rubs both her g-spot and clit at the same time. Good, huh? Just push back against her love, push back against her harder. I want you to fuck her, as she fucks you. Push back against her now! Let me see you fuck her as I fuck you, baby, it feels so good the way that it rubs and presses against my cock, so lean back harder," he says firmly.

Oh God.

I arch back and rock forwards against them both. I feel everything clench below my belly button as both her hands move up and down my body, before they stop and firmly grab my tits as he holds my arse cheeks.

Her head rests on my back, and she sucks and licks at my damp, sweaty, naked skin, humming appreciatively as she thrusts away, and I drop my head backwards, leaning my head against hers, relishing the combined sensations.

As I drop my head forwards again, rocked by the dual thrusting, Edward whispers against my face, "For the rest of the day, you may cum at will my lovely, beautiful, Isabella," he grunts and pants against me, never losing his rhythm, "I want you to cum so many times that you can't cum any more…" I arch back and clench tightly squeezing tightly increasing the pressure.

Without being told to, I lean down and press my fingers firmly against my clit, rubbing, circling repeatedly before I rub hard and fast from side to side and within minutes, I let go once more, screaming through my second intense orgasm.

I shake violently, banging against them both as my orgasm wracks my over aroused body, screeching so loudly that my throat hurts.

As my breathing begins to settle, Master stills, as does the other submissive and I suddenly realise that neither of them has cum yet.

_Shit. _

I wish that I had the same level of stamina, control and strength.

"_Don't put yourself down, Bella! You have amazing orgasm control!"_ Nice harpy says kindly, as Pinky nods and Psyche staggers out of the tent, a large bottle of Jizzing Salts in her hands, and she is sniffing deeply.

"Okay, thanks girls, good to know, but I'm sodding knackered and I can't resist Edward's cock at any time day or night…" I say, panting. I have no idea if I speak out loud but two voices chuckle.

When I eventually come back to reality, I'm lying down on the table, panting, gasping; soaking wet with sweat.

I'm not tied down this time although I'm still blindfolded and Edward is stroking my quivering thighs gently.

"Are you okay, Bella?" he asks sounding worried.

"God, yes… I'm more than okay, I'm great," I moan, stretching out, my body aching but relaxed and Edward laughs lightly and the other submissive giggles a bright, happy tinkling laugh.

God she sounds pretty.

"_Is she pretty?"_ Insecurity harpy says quietly, and I shrug.

How the hell do I know?

He pulls me upright and puts the water bottle to my lips again.

"Are you ready to fulfil your ultimate fantasy, Isabella?" he asks me, stroking my hair, smoothing it tenderly.

I smile tightly, and nod my head tentatively as a shiver rattles my entire body and my skin breaks out in goose bumps immediately because I'm really nervous and I don't know what to do next as this is all new to me.

What if I'm useless?

What if I fail?

What if I'm a disappointment to both of them?

"_STOP it!"_ Dominatrix harpy says firmly, "_How can you fail? Just do to her what you like being done to you! It's easy! Just copy what Psyche harpy does! It's really easy! We've all had a go, and if we can do it, so can fucking well you!"_ she barks loudly.

Okay…

"How the fuck do you know what to do to a girl?" I ask her.

She grins, licks her lips lasciviously, and hauls Tracker harpy into the tent.

Oh.

That's how she knows what to do…

I take several deep breaths to calm myself.

"Ready, my lovely?" he asks me.

"Yes, my Master… I am," I say calmly and smile as he strokes my hair again, and pulls me down onto my back. He begins to undo my hair and unplaits it, slithering his fingers through the kinks so that it fans out, falling off the table, spilling all around me like a heavy curtain.

Without warning, and without either of them uttering a word, the girl quickly climbs onto the table and straddles my face. The heat from her inner thighs touches my cheeks, neck and shoulders as she lowers herself down slowly until I can feel from the damp heat of her dripping wet pussy that she's level with my mouth.

I gasp when I can feel her body heat millimetres above my face, and I suddenly feel very self-conscious and strangely exposed causing me to freeze because I have no idea what to do now and tense.

Shit!

I had specifically told Edward that I would like to eat a girl out, to experience what he does when he goes down on me; it was something I'd been thinking about for quite some time, subconsciously, and as ever, he has seen to my every whim, but now?

But now the time has arrived, I'm absolutely terrified meaning that my entire body goes rigid and I stop breathing.

Sensing this, the girl moves her body along mine, slithering downwards until her hips straddle mine, and as our bare pussy's touch, she slowly begins rubbing gently against me, rotating her pelvis as she increases her pressure.

I whine as our swollen clits brush together for the first time and it feels as if I'm on fire. I would never have believed that such a light touch could have felt this good, but it truly does. "Oh God!" I gasp as I raise my hips seeking more.

"Sssshhhh," she whispers quietly, stroking along the side of my face, trying to calm my trembling body, "Ssssshhhh," she says again.

"What's your colour, Isabella?" Edward asks, sounding concerned.

I sigh because I want this. I really do want this.

So what if I'm a pussy virgin?

What the hell!

I was a cock virgin once upon a time and everyone has to start somewhere, don't they?

"Green, Master. I promise you, my colour is green. It's just that I'm a little bit nervous that I won't know what to do… I want to make her feel as good as she made me feel… I don't want to let you down… either of you…" I murmur.

"Follow your instincts, baby," Edward says, gently, stroking along my arms, "Just close your eyes, open your mind and let your instincts take over. I want to watch this… more than you will ever know… relax… go with it…"

I nod and smile, just as she bends forward and kisses me gently on the mouth, making me jerk in shock.

No one has kissed my mouth, other than Edward, in almost three years and I freeze in shock as she kisses me more firmly now, insistently sliding her tongue backwards and forwards along my firmly closed lips.

God, it feels nice…

Sensing my indecision, Edward strokes my hair gently, "It's okay, Isabella. You can kiss her… I want to see this…"

I tentatively inhale through my nose but make no movement to kiss her back or to touch her.

"Kiss her if you want to, Isabella. It's your decision, baby, do it if you really want to. Only if you want to though, okay? It's fine by me, love, I promise you. I know you wanted to do this. Otherwise, if you've changed your mind, please safe word," he says quietly.

I nod.

I sigh and she takes this opportunity to force her tongue into my mouth making me gasp in shock.

Holy fuck!

Breathing deeply, I tentatively stroke her tongue with mine, making her moan loudly, and as she leans further forward, our breasts rub against one another's for the first time. As our nipples touch, she presses against me more firmly and I gasp more loudly as she starts to fuck my mouth with her tongue and digs her fingers into my upper arms painfully hard.

Somehow, her tiny fingers hurt more than Edward's larger ones but they feel wonderful and as I groan again, our tongues twirl around one another's for the very first time.

Holy fuck!

That feels amazing and I arch upwards against her, causing Edward to mumble beside us and I almost cum on the spot as our clits and nipples continue to rub, causing electricity to shoot around my skin. "Oh God… so good… soooo fucking… fucking… gooood… Master…" I groan, as I grab handfuls of her hair, pulling her closer into me and I kiss her back passionately.

Sucking her tongue firmly now, I can still taste myself in her mouth and I groan loudly. A desperate sound, echoed completely by my Master.

Fuck!

We moan and pant into one another's mouths, licking, sucking, and chewing on one another's tongues and all the while, I can hear Edward panting close by, but not participating or touching us in any way.

She grinds our two pussies firmly together, rubbing, humping and rotating, and the friction of our rubbing clits is amazing, and I quiver beneath her.

"Mmmmm," I murmur as she grabs my hair now and the kiss becomes more heated as our pussies jerk and thrust against each other and I hold the sides of her face as I use my tongue to assault her mouth now.

"_BELLA!"_ Cake Baking harpy splutters out, "_Where do you keep the supplies of Jizzing Salts? Psyche harpy is unconscious! Where's the phone? We need to ring for an ambulance!"_ she yells.

Fuck off…

"Oh… more… more… rub me harder… please, please, touch me more," I pant out, pulling my mouth away from hers, before I latch onto her neck and suck hard, raising my hips as I start to fuck her as much as she's fucking me.

"Arrrgghhh…" she groans under my sudden and unexpected assault.

We're both smooth and totally bare and highly aroused so our pussy lips are slick with our arousal, and we slide against one another easily, humping each other's pelvises frantically building up the pressure on our engorged flesh.

Who would have known that dry humping a woman could feel so good? Well, we're so wet that we're making squelching sounds so I guess it isn't that dry…

"_Fuuuuckkkk…"_ Edward groans from his vantage point, close by, "That's so… so… fucking hell…" I can hear his camera clicking away frantically as he moves around us and I can't wait to see what we look like together.

She drags my face away from her neck, I know I must have marked her, and slides her tongue backwards and forwards along my lips until I open my mouth to her once more. She kisses me passionately pushing her tongue inside, I kiss her back, grabbing the back of her head and holding her tightly to me once more, bucking below her as I kiss her as enthusiastically as she kisses me.

Her small, hot mouth feels amazing and our tongues battle wildly as we fight for control of each other's mouths.

I slide my hands down her tiny frame, grasping her buttocks tightly, squeezing until she moans as she opens her mouth even more to me.

Her skin feels like warm silk under the pads of my fingers and I moan against her lips as she begins rotating her pelvis.

The change in movement and pressure feels fantastic, and the kissing becomes frenzied until I'm biting and licking and chewing her lips, and I drag my fingers up her body, before lacing them through her hair and tugging her closer.

Suddenly I feel as if I'm in charge, almost domineering in a strange way, and I don't feel submissive with this experienced submissive at all and I want her…

I REALLY fucking want her…

She's now sighing, whispering desires, moaning with lust.

"Fuck me, please…" she whimpers out, "Please, Isabella, please. Fuck me... use your fingers… your tongue… your lips… your nose…" she says, desperation colouring her tone. "Use me… use anything you want on me… just fuck me…"

"Yes… God yes… I want that… I want you… I want to fuck you…" I respond simply.

I can hear Master's breathing increasing next to us, and the thought of him loving this as much as I am, makes me want to perform for him.

Moving my hips, I push her upright with my hands until she's sitting on me fully with her pressure on my pussy lips.

"Scissor me…" I mumble licking my slightly sore mouth.

"What?" she asks, sounding shocked. "How the hell do you know about that? You said she hadn't been with a woman before, Master Edward?" she questions.

"I like to watch lesbian porn…" I whisper.

"You do what?" Edward gasps out, "How the fuck didn't I know about that?"

"I didn't think you'd want to know…" I say.

"Are you fucking nuts? I would love to watch that with you!" he says as the submissive sits up, wriggles until she pushes my legs apart so that she can get between them. Pushing my thighs wider apart, she grabs hold of my knee and yanks my leg out to the side and pulls the other one up over her shoulder.

As she starts to rock against me, I groan loudly as our wet pussies rub firmly against each other. As her speed increases, I dig my fingers into her hips tightly, gripping her so hard that it must hurt and yank her backwards and forwards.

"Oh God!" I yell out, "Harder! Fuck me harder! You need to fuck me and make me cum. Make me cum. MAKE ME FUCKING CUM AND DO IT NOW!" I order. "Fucking hell… I'm going to… oh my fucking God!" I scream, "I'M CUMMING… MASTER! MASTER! CUMMMMING…" Bucking beneath her hard and fast, I screech like a banshee as I cum, jerking and twitching as our clits press against one another's and as I continue shuddering and shaking, she lowers my leg gently and lays down on me fully.

It's not enough and immediately, I turn into something unhinged and I suck, lick, bite and chew at her lips, chin and tongue.

"Fucking hell, Bella…" Edward groans from the side of me. "You're fucking amazing…" he says as I pull my mouth away from hers and slide my fingers down until I grab her breasts and squeeze her nipples, tugging, pulling and twisting the engorged flesh just as I like to have done to mine.

Her breasts are quite large compared to her tiny waist and hips, and are so soft and feel quite heavy in my hands. Bouncing them gently in my palms I sigh contentedly because they feel amazing under my fingers!

No wonder men love tits so much and she moans deeply as my fingers tug and twist harder, whining if my touch becomes either too hard or not firm enough.

"More, Bella…" she whimpers, "I need more! Hurt me!"

Smiling, I pinch her nipples hard one more time and as she squeals and jerks at my touch, I put my hands under her arms and pull her forward again until her nipple is against my lips.

Inhaling deeply, girding my loins as it were, I lightly kiss both of her nipples with the barest of touches, before nuzzling her ample cleavage, burying my nose in the soft, damp flesh and groaning at her sweet, female scent.

Pulling back, I kiss the tip of her nipple lightly again, and smile as she shudders. The puckered flesh is calling to my mouth and I poke my tongue out to touch this part of a woman's body for the first time.

It feels wonderful.

Hard, but soft.

Almost like a rock hard, warm raspberry!

It feels strange and completely different to Edward's flat, smooth nipples and I yank her closer to me and open my mouth, stroking my tongue all over and around her puckered flesh.

Master moans loudly as I start to lick and suckle the submissives breast, wrapping my arms around her back, holding her closer to me.

"Fuck… Bella…" he mumbles beside me and I can hear the slick sounds of his hand stroking his lubed cock as he watches us—I recognise the sound only too well…

Mmmmm he really likes this…

Right.

Cheer Leader harpy comes around the back of the tent throwing her batons in the air, "_Give him a show girlie!"_ she yells loudly, shaking her big tits.

Good idea!

She shudders as I increase the suction firmly, pulling and tugging and twisting her other nipple with my fingers, making her groan and jerk her pussy against mine.

I swap sides, lapping at her left tit.

She's grinding harder against me, pulling my hair to drag my head closer to her, rubbing our bodies together really firmly now, causing the most delicious friction.

It's not enough.

I need more.

Fuck, I _really _want more…

I want to fuck her with my tongue!

Shit.

"More… more… fuck… I… need… more… it's not enough! I want to fucking fuck you…" I mumble against her skin.

She moans and Edward growls out beside us.

Okay, time to up the ante just a little…

"I want to taste you, please… please, I need this!" I gasp out loudly, "I want to fuck you… let me fuck your pussy with my mouth… sit on my face… PLEASE! Master, may I eat her out? Please, Master? Let me fuck you with my tongue… tell me I can? Please? Allow your possession to do this?" I say.

Edward gasps loudly, and the submissive shudders above me.

She squeaks as I bite her right tit firmly, sinking my teeth in so deeply that I know I must be bruising her.

"Holy fuck, Isabella!" Edward says, sounding totally stunned.

Suckling her once more, I release her nipple from my mouth with a little pop, and grab her hips sliding her back up my sweaty body until she is sitting above my face once more.

Edward is panting openly now.

"Isabella… oh… fuck… baby… that looks… shit… more… I need to see… more… you're behaving like a fucking Dominatrix!" he mumbles almost incoherently and excitedly.

"_Dominatrix?" Dominatrix harpy asks, uncertainly._

Inhaling deeply, I sigh at her musky but sweet smell before I lick along her inner thighs, tasting another woman for the first time, suckling the soft, tender flesh gently between my lips, and nibbling with my teeth.

She groans loudly and I can't wait any longer because God, I need more.

Moving my hands slightly, I stroke her velvety soft, and soaking wet pussy lips for the first time. They are warm and silky, and although she feels amazing, it just isn't enough, and I want more.

Blowing very gently on her wet flesh, I hum as I stroke her lips gently before I spread her pussy wide open and pull her downwards toward my willing mouth.

I begin lapping at her wet pussy, right along the length of her slit, just as I like to have done to me. Licking away her arousal, I swallow it down for the first time.

Fuuuuuuuck…

No wonder Edward likes going down on me.

Pushing my tongue up inside her, I curl it upwards to pull some of her arousal out of her and I swallow it down again.

It feels like running your tongue around the inside of your own mouth—soft, silky, smooth, warm and slick.

Amazing.

Her arousal is quite thick and sticky, and very different to Edward's in texture. I lick and flick her clit with the very tip of my now pointed tongue, making her hiss and shiver above me.

Then I suck her clit for the first time.

Holy fuck!

Her tiny little erection feels smooth, yet hard, and strange in my mouth and I'm amazed to find that I fucking love this!

Sucking her swollen nub between my lips, I begin to stroke it gently, tenderly and oh so slowly with my tongue just like a tiny little cock. My clit can be over sensitive after hours of foreplay and I want to make sure that this day is as pleasurable for her as she has made it for Edward and me.

I may never have gone down on a woman before, but I do as Edward has told me to do and to just relax and let instinct just take over.

She tastes sweet, tangy, musky, sharp and salty, not nasty as I had worried it would be, and not strong either. In fact, with every lap I make, I find that I quite like it…

Cordon Bleu harpy is inhaling deeply.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I ask her, slightly alarmed.

"_I'm in charge of cataloguing all new flavours and smells for the harpy culinary library, so fuck off! Psyche harpy wants a sample before she is willing to buy!"_ she barks.

Right…

"She tastes quite good, doesn't she?" I say.

Cordon Bleu harpy nods, grinning. "_She does! Keep going! That will be delicious added in with some of the cumtails! We can use her shit to edge the beakers like a mojito! We can dip the wet edges in some powdered cum mixed with dog hair for added bite! The girls are really excited about the thought of that!"_

Oh my God… they are more disgusting than I could ever have imagined.

I want more of her in my mouth because her taste is growing on me and so I push my tongue up inside of her making her groan.

"Fucking hell, Bella…" Edward mumbles from beside me as I start to press and rub my nose against her engorged clitoris and push my tongue in and out of her as quickly as I can.

It's not enough.

I need more.

"Turn around and eat me! Quickly! I need you to fuck me too! Sixty Nine with me now, please! Fucking do it now!" I tell her assertively, my pelvis beginning to hump thin air in desperation.

The harpies nod enthusiastically.

"Fuck it all, Bella!" Edward gasps out in surprise. "What the fuck are you doing? Do you really want to do that?"

Shit.

"Is that alright, Master? Can we sixty-nine? I need to cum again so desperately and I thought that you might like to watch us eat each other out?" I say, puffing like a steam engine as my hips rotates on its own. "And she tastes so good but I need her to fuck me as I fuck her! I need this! Can I do it? Please say I can?"

Edward groans loudly, "Turn around and do as Isabella asks, please," he says, "she's in control now so obey her every wish and command, and, oh fucking yes, baby, I want to see this!" he says, and he moans even more loudly as she does as I ask.

I nuzzle and suckle at the submissive's sopping wet pussy, eating her out steadily, sucking rhythmically.

Oh my God.

She's so wet and there is just so much of it, and humming, I drink her down again and again.

Her taste really is quite delicious and now that I have got over my original nerves and doubts, I want more!

Grabbing her hips, I dig my fingers into her soft, pliant flesh and yank her closer to my desperate mouth almost aggressively and licking upwards, I groan because I like the softness of her folds against my rough tongue.

She's breathing heavily and moving her hips backwards and forwards against my mouth as she leans forward, parting my folds and begins to lap at my pussy again.

It isn't rocket science after all, I just do to her what I like to have done to me and groaning as she nuzzles my clit, I push my tongue deeply inside her once again and she grinds against my face as I tongue fuck her hard and fast.

She continues lapping at my clit, keeping me on the edge, but not doing enough to make me cum, not allowing me to fall over the edge; she's too lost in what I'm doing to her.

She groans and shudders above me.

Lapping at her pussy, sucking her juices up, I lick her all over and nibble and bite and nip before I suck her lips firmly into my mouth. Pointing my tongue, I flick and suckle her swollen and quivering clit and I slide my mouth backwards and forwards against her.

Finally I resume tongue fucking her as she bucks firmly against my mouth again.

She gasps and grinds herself into my face.

I guess she likes what I am doing and I dig my fingers tightly into her arse cheeks pulling them apart.

Edward is making the most peculiar noises beside us, groaning, muttering and almost squeaking at every movement I make. As I slide one hand up, moving my fingers around in her wetness, before trailing it back around to the crack of her arse and carefully slide a finger into her puckered hole.

She's jerking and bouncing on my face now.

Sucking her clit hard between my lips, I push two fingers up inside her and find the little rough patch that is her g-spot.

Her pussy feels amazing wrapped around my probing fingers. It feels tight, hot and slick, almost like a vacuum, and it sucks my fingers in as she clenches, and I can feel my other finger through the thin sheet of muscle which separates her two openings.

Amazing.

I rub and stroke inside her firmly, and repeatedly, never breaking my stride as I increase both my speed and pressure inside her sweaty, thrashing body.

She bucks and squeals loudly; jerking and writhing against me, arching so hard against my mouth, that I know I'll be bruised and frankly I don't give a fuck.

Without warning, she stills before cumming violently against my open mouth, and squirts all over my face. I don't know who is more shocked—her, Edward or me!

"FUCK IT! BELLA! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?" Edward yells, gasping beside me.

I've never done this before and I have made an experienced submissive orgasm without permission in about ten minutes.

Fuck that was amazing!

I lick my face of as much of her juice as I can, humming at the sweet yet tangy flavour of the watery fluid, before I grab her hips and force her still twitching pussy back against my mouth and force my tongue up inside of her again.

"STOP, NOW, ISABELLA! ENOUGH!" Edward yells, pulling her away from my desperate mouth.

Whimpering I continue licking my lips hungrily.

Fuck it!

"_YOU!"_ he barks out at the submissive, "Fuck it all! You are one of the best trained submissives I've ever known! What the fuck has got into you? Christ! I've never seen you lose control before! FUCK IT ALL! _YOU_ will be punished for cumming without permission," Edward pants out to the whimpering submissive, who is still collapsed on top of me, "Your Mistress is going to be told about your lack of control and you know you will be caned for this disobedience, don't you? Your Mistress told you what was expected of you! Didn't she? And you've let her down," Edward hisses.

She whines and pants, "Yes, Sir, forgive me. I couldn't help myself," she says so quietly that I can hardly hear her, "I've never felt a mouth work on me like that," she finishes.

My chest swells with pride.

No-one, not even her Mistress, has fucked her pussy with their mouth like that before?

I am thrilled!

Oral sex is my 'thing' and to know that I can perform as well on a woman as well as a man gives me a great sense of pride.

I want to fuck her again!

"Yes, well," Edward says, "My Isabella has a fucking talented mouth, I agree," he mutters, "But you still had your orders," he finishes firmly. "Those orders were breached and as such, you will be fucking well punished!"

Shit.

"I want her again! I want to do that again! I want more! Master! I want to suck her pussy again!" I gasp out; my verbal filter has gone to sunbathe in Blackpool for the night.

"No, my lovely, not tonight," Edward says quietly.

Fuck it.

The other submissive is dragged from the table and Edward grabs my ankles pulling me so that my arse hangs off of the end of the table.

With one movement, he thrusts his huge cock into me hard and fast, as he starts fucking me with no control as his fingers pinch, grab and clutch at whatever he can touch.

Pulling myself up into a sitting position, I grab hold of him, yanking handfuls of hair, and I wrap my legs around him again.

He begins thrusting and panting so hard that he hits the neck of my cervix, moaning loudly and incoherently.

"Shit… what… you… do… to… me …Isabella… you… are… a… fucking… God…you are… a… dangerous… woman!" he says loudly, between thrusts, and kisses me passionately.

Holy shit.

"Hell! Isabella! I can taste her pussy in your mouth!" he shouts thrusting so hard that it almost hurts as he hits inside of me and his fingers dig into my hips and arse cheeks desperately.

I know he's bruising me—both inside and out—but it's not enough and I hang on to him tightly, trying to pull us closer together.

God, it feels amazing…

He bites me hard on my shoulder, my neck, my left breast, marking me as his once again.

I feel the tightening low down and I cum again, this time mewling and clawing at his hair and shoulders, dragging my nails firmly into his flesh, marking him as mine in return.

He holds me still and pours into me in long, hot spurts, breathing raggedly and I can feel a trickle of blood slither down my left breast from where he has broken my skin.

Smiling, sated, I close my eyes and begin drifting off, as I feel myself being lowered backwards and I sleep.

Hours, days, minutes, seconds—who knows—later, Master carries me to the bathroom and sits me into an already full warm bubble bath.

I have no idea when he prepared that.

"Are you very sore?" he asks as he clambers into the water and sits behind me as he washes the blood away.

I shake my head.

"There's arnica infused bath salts in here as well as rose oil, baby," he says, "it will soothe your aches and pains," he says quietly. "Not to mention where I made you bleed. Sorry, baby…" he says, quietly.

"Thank you, Master," I whisper, scarcely able to speak. "And I'm not sorry… you know I love that…"

He languidly washes my hair and my body before wrapping me in a robe and carries me downstairs to our bedroom.

Lying on the bed, he slowly and gently massages lotion into my warm, relaxed body.

Carefully climbing into bed with me, he tenderly wraps his arms around me, before he kisses me firmly on the top of my head.

I gaze up at him and smile when I see that he's looking at me in awe.

"You never fail to amaze me, Isabella, ever. That was… fuck! That was, without doubt, the best scene of my life…apart from our test weekend of course…" he sighs.

I look at his mouth and then back up to his eyes repeatedly.

Fuck.

"When you performed the sixty-nine position with the other submissive… fuck… I'm so fucking glad I filmed it all," he mutters, lost in thought, he licks his lips.

I'm exhausted but I want him again and my clit vibrates madly.

"_Fuck it all, Bella!"_ Masseuse harpy yells, "_You are a fucking h00r!"_

Ugh.

I try to pull his face to mine, after licking my lips.

He smiles and shakes his head. "That really was one of the most fucking fantastic scenes I have ever either seen, or been part of, and you handled it brilliantly," he says as I snuggle into him more deeply. "God, baby, I love you so much," he whispers against my hair.

I smile at him and kiss his knuckles tenderly, "I love you too..." I say, my hoarse throat cracking with emotion, and my exhausted body crackles with desire once more, "I want you again, Edward, please, fuck me," I mumble, between stifled yawns.

"Fuck!" he says laughing, "And again with the insatiable, baby! Look at you! You can scarcely keep your eyes open, you're so exhausted, but you want me to fuck you again!" he says.

I have no idea where the other submissive has gone as I snuggle down closer to my beautiful Master, and right now, I truly don't care.

I'm shattered, he's quite right and I'm more than a little bit sore from the double penetration session and, completely sated, I reach up and rub the very tip of my fingers along his lightly stubbled jaw with barely a touch.

"Thank you for dominating me and accepting my submission…" I grunt as I try to suppress a loud, unladylike yawn.

"Scene over my delicious, wickedly naughty little siren," he says, smiling and laughing, kissing the tip of my nose as I drift off to sleep.

….

**So with you lot, this is probably a very dangerous bloody question to ask, especially with some of the shitty guest reviewers hiding behind their screens, but here goes anyway…**

**Did you like it?**

**LOVE IT OR HATE IT?**

**I'm aware that it's very different, I said it was at the beginning but this is a BDSM story and in that type of lifestyle it's all about pushing soft limits and altering hard ones when and if the moods take one. Hard limits are NEVER pushed without the signed contract being changed. Obviously, not all relationships are as safe as theirs, some are abusive, not everything in every garden is rosy so be aware of the risks involved.**

**I hope you liked it, this one actually got me really hot and bothered, and I write it! **

**Leave me some love, but if you can't, at least be kind and appreciate the amount of work that went into writing it because I'm hiding under my bed, with dust balls, boxes of china, cats, the DVD remote control and a copy of a thesaurus to keep me occupied whilst I wait for the yelling and flaming reviews that I hope won't, but am sure, will come!**

**And just to warn you, there will be more soon and the next outtake is um… cough… even pervier, so don't say that you haven't been sodding well warned! **

**V**

**X**


End file.
